


Lock Up Your Love

by TheBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst, Eventual Fluff, First Time, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBella/pseuds/TheBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper thought running from the problem would make it better, but running never makes it better. He knew he would need to devise a plan to make his heart stop aching, to make the tears stop flowing from his eyes. To make sure his demon would never be able to leave him.<br/>Reverse Falls story where Dipper traps Will so he can stop him from leaving.<br/>---<br/>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of a problem

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Alex Hirsch, whoever made Reverse Falls thank you.
> 
> This is my first fic, please give it a try! Bill is Will in this. I'm really bad at keeping it in the same tense, just know that.

Dipper didn’t know what crying felt like. Sure, he may have pretended to cry when his parents died and he and his sister Mabel were sent to live in Gravity Falls with their Grunkle Stan. That was only so people wouldn’t believe he was totally emotionless. But the crying he was doing right now, it felt like real emotions. If his sister saw him, she’d probably make fun of him. If his Grunkle saw him, he’d probably laugh. But if Will saw him, he would comfort him. Or, he would have if he were not the one causing the pain.

Will, the name brought even more tears to Dipper’s eyes. He loved the demon more than anything, possibly more than Mabel, even if he was the cause of this pain. This horrible, awful pain which cut right through Dipper’s heart. Being a man of thought, Dipper never believed that the heart was used for more than pumping blood through your body and keeping you alive. He even believed that hearts were fun to hold in your hand while torturing your victims. But this pain was directed at his heart, so he hated it more than anything. He hated everything he couldn't understand.

He thought running from the problem would make it better, but running never makes it better. He knew he would need to devise a plan to make his heart stop aching, to make the tears stop flowing from his eyes. To make sure his demon would never be able to leave him.

\---

Before Dipper found himself running away from his problems, he was actually pretty happy. He was meeting his boyfriend, Will, at the place where he and his sister perform, The Tent of Telepathy. Even though he and the demon had been dating for a while now, they still wished to meet in secret. Dipper was fine with it, he would go to the ends of the Earth to see the demon. His demon.

He was perfect, from his flawless physical appearance all the way to his sweet and shy personality. His fair, white skin meshed perfectly with his baby blue colored hair. A pristine white button-up was covered by a tailcoat which was the same color as his hair. It was adorned with a brick pattern just like his demonic form. A pair of black slacks stretched down his long legs, and at the bottom shiny black dress shoes with silver tips. He was never without his top hat or bow tie, and he sometimes carried a cane just for the fun of it. A black triangular eye patch over his right eye completed the look. He cared about everyone and everything, never wanting to hurt another soul as long as he lived, and he has been alive for a long time. Even with his flaws such as being overly shy and crying about the death of someone in the newspaper, Dipper thought he was perfect.

All that Will said in a note that he left Dipper was that he needed to talk to him. How Dipper’s heart soared whenever he got word from the demon, even if it was just a note to meet up. Dipper didn’t even care how vague the note was because it was written in the beautiful cursive the demon used. Of course, Dipper would never show his emotions outright. Always keeping the same stoic face on unless to perform a magic show, or when he was around Will.

Dipper would never want to keep Will waiting, so he called down from his room and told the chauffeur to get the car ready. Leaving Pines mansion was always exhausting because his fan girls, and occasionally fan boys, would be waiting out by the front gate. He and Mabel were celebrities in the little town of Gravity Falls, and he wanted to keep it that way. As he put on his cape with a burning pine tree on the back, he put a fake smile on his face.

As he walked down the hall, he heard Mabel’s heels clicking towards him. Ah Mabel, she was… something. She was wearing her outfit for tonight's show. “So where are you going?” She questioned as she stopped in front of Dipper.

“Out,” was all Dipper said as he passed by her without a care, even as she shouted at him that that was not a full answer. He really couldn't care less. He opened the large front doors to his home and exited. The metal gate was, as he predicted, crowded with screaming fans. He waved a bit and flashed a smile before entering the car and the chauffeur closed the door. He really loves the idea of tinted windows because no one was able to see the disgusted look he gave them as the car drove past them and onto the road. It was a five minute drive from the mansion to the tent, and he told the chauffeur to wait about ten minutes before going back in case he and Will wanted to do something.

He entered the tent to see Will, sitting down with his legs dangling over the edge of the stage. Dipper immediately put on a smile, one so small it barely seemed as if his face had changed. But Dipper knew even the slightest of changes could make Will happier, so he tried his best. Will hopped off the stage and meet him halfway, around the middle of the rows of seats.

“How are you today, darling?” Dipper asked after giving Will a little peck on the cheek. Something seemed off to Dipper, Will just didn’t seem as bubbly as usual. Maybe he was reading the obituary again. “You seem sad.”

“…” Will remained silent. Dipper was starting to get nervous; he could see tears start to form at the corners of Will’s eyes.

“Will, just tell me. I want to help.” Dipper’s normally monotone voice had a pang of worry, and he was starting to wonder just how soft the demon had made him.

Will opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He pressed his black gloved hands into his eyes in order to stop the tears. “Once I start talking, I need you to promise that you won’t interrupt me. Please.” Dipper looked confused, but then nodded. “Thank you. I don’t know where to begin…I guess this started when we first meet each other.” Dipper’s stomach turned in knots. This was not going to be good.


	2. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will explains what's going wrong and Dipper does something out of character...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Emotional roller coaster coming up.

“Well, it all started when we started seeing each other. To be honest, I just thought it was going to be that one deal. But then, you kept summoning me with more and more. And to be honest, I was really happy.” At this, Will’s smile began to grow, and in turn, so did Dipper’s. Then Will’s face fell and Dipper started to feel sick. “Some of my friends, you know, demons and stuff, thought it was a perfect time to take control of the situation, and… well, take advantage of our deals.” Starting to read Dipper’s thoughts at this point, Will could tell he was getting nervous. “But I never did! I could never take advantage of you.” Will stroked Dipper’s cheek in a loving manner, and he was relieved when Dipper visibly relaxed. Yeah, this was going to end badly.

“After we started dating, the others started to realize how attached I was growing to you. And they saw that as a weakness. They tried to convince me, while being nice about it, that I shouldn’t love a human because they would eventually die. And others said I should just take you to the Mindscape or something crazy like that.” Will gave out a little chuckle. “Well, now, they’re becoming a little more rough with me. Threatening me to stop this foolish behavior.” Dipper then flinched a little, but Will was quick to start up again. “Of course I don’t think it’s foolish! But… they’re starting to get a little more antsy with my antics than usual.”

“Well, Will you can do something about that! Your one of the oldest demons ever, with some of the strongest powers!”

“Please, Burning Pine, let me finish.” Dipper looked down, showing his compliance. “Okay, this is the hard part.” Dipper’s head shot up, and Will was looking directly into his eyes. He then looked up and at Dipper’s birthmark, his namesake. This human was special, he just needed some time to show the other demons that he was. The next thing Will said was almost too fast for Dipper to comprehend. “I think we should take a break so I can deal with the other demons and show them how amazing and beautiful you are and how much you mean to me so they will not criticize our relationship. That was a mouthful!” Will finished, looking completely exhausted.

At first, all Dipper could do was stare into Will’s one golden eye in confusion. But then, he began to laugh. Laugh so hysterically Will thought something may have cracked inside his soulmate. When Dipper looked up into Will’s eye again, his laughter faded, coming to the horrifying conclusion that Will was not joking. “WHAT!!!???” Dipper really couldn’t comprehend the situation at hand.

“I know that it sounds bad but-” was all Will could get in before Dipper found his voice and interrupted, this time a lot more angry than confused.

“Can’t you just fight them off!? You are one of the strongest demons in the universe!”

“Well, yes… that is true, but there are lots of them and if they team up against me-” and he was interrupted again.

“Well then do what they said! Take me to the Mindscape with you! I don’t care about leaving here. I’ll be your little toy or whatever you want!”

“Dipper, I can’t just do that. You have a life here and I couldn’t take you away from that.”

“…How long would it take you, to convince them…” Dipper asked, eyes looking to the ground and arms crossed.

Will grabbed one of his Dipper’s hands in his own and his chin in the other hand so he was looking up at him. “As long as it takes.”

With that Dipper fully lost it. “HOW LONG WILL THAT BE WILL!!?? WHAT IF IT TAKES YOU SO LONG TO CONVINCE THEM THAT I’M DEAD, OR YOU FORGET ABOUT ME AFTER A TIME!!!???”

“Dipper, I could never forget you. Please, just stop yelling.”

“NO!” Dipper yelled as he grabbed the tie around his neck, eyes starting to glow the same color as the amulet. He raised his arm and the rows of benches all went toppling down like dominoes, one on top of the other. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, but he held them in. He looked up at Will, then he saw the frightened expression on the demon's face. Dipper almost felt bad, and his face fell for a second, before he was mad again. “IF YOU ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME YOU WOULDN’T BE LEAVING ME!” And with that, he ran out of the tent, allowing the tears to pour freely out of his eyes. He ran to the car. Thankfully it was still there, and he told the chauffeur to drive back. The man didn’t question what had happened and started driving back to the mansion. Once again, Dipper was thankful for the tinted windows as he looked through the back and saw Will running out of the tent. He didn’t want to let Will see him cry.

\---

Dipper was unfamiliar with the foreign feeling of tears streaming down his face, and as he walked out of the car and to the front door of the mansion, he realized his vision had become blurred. He opened the door and then closed it with a loud thud. He was facing the door when he heard Mabel walking down the stairs. Oh great, now there was someone else to make him feel even worse.

“Hey, do you want to practice that new trick we were planning on trying,” Mabel asked as she approached. “If you're too tired from your little mystery outing then… we don’t have… to…” Mabel started to talk a little more fragmented as she got closer to Dipper. She noticed he was breathing heavily, forcing himself not to look at her with his hands on the door. “Dipper,” she started putting her hand on his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off. Mabel wouldn’t allow that, so she forced him to turn around, her eyes widening at his tear streaked face and puffy cheeks. His hair was a mess, usually neatly slicked back now somewhat in his face.

He looked at her, just waiting, until he couldn’t take it anymore. “WHAT MABEL!!! What are you going to say now?! Dipper, you look so weak and stupid. What could make you cry, a stupid-” he abruptly stopped after she enveloped him in a hug. Not just a mandatory hug that they’re annoying uncle made them do after they would fight as kids, but a real one. With real emotion. Dipper was experiencing so many emotions today. Love, fear, hate, confusion, and oh so many more. So many that he just had to start crying again. After a good ten minutes of Dipper trying to cry himself out so it would just stop, Mabel pulled away.

“Who did this to you.” Dipper had seen this look in Mabel’s eyes before. Her eyes were glowing the same shade of green as the amulet on her headband. This look which spoke of so many things, one being a hot vengeance for whoever did this to Dipper. One of such determination that would send a chill down anyone’s spine. Except Dipper.

“Will, but let me tell you the rest of the story.” And so Dipper told Mabel everything Will said, and at the end, all she could do was scoff.

“Now I know why you were crying like a baby, you baby demon boyfriend broke up with you.” Dipper gave her a scowl, which she responded with, “I need to have a little fun if we’re going to get your demon boyfriend to stay with you.”

Dipper looked baffled. “W-what?” Was once again all he could say. Today really sucked.

“You heard me, we’re going to find a way to make that little crybaby stay with you, even if he doesn’t want to. I’ve seen you two together, and you really seem to care about him. You’d do the same for me.”

“I have done the same for you, and more. And thanks Mabes,” he referred to her using her childhood nickname.

“No problem bro-bro, now go get you nerd book. We’ve got to find a way to trap your weird love interest by tonight.”

Dipper didn’t retort to the term “nerd book” but never the less, he said nothing as he went to his room. He was grateful to his sister for the help, even if she wasn’t the nicest at times. He would make sure Will would never be able to get away, maybe he won’t even want to leave after a while. Will was his, and only his. No demons would change that. Which reminded him, he better find a way to make those demons stop hurting his property. These possessive feelings only started growing, but they fueled Dipper none the less. He would make a plan. Will would be his by tonight, and forever after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	3. We have a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel come up with a plan to trap Will.

Dipper and Mabel had gone through every trick in the book, literally. Journal 2 didn't have that much information on Will or possible ways to overpower him. 

"This is hopeless..." Dipper groaned out. Mabel was, in a way, scared for her brother. He never showed emotion, even when he did it was usually disgust or arrogance. If that demon got away she wouldn't know what to do.

"Look, just get your head together. There must be something we can do."

"No, there's actually nothing we can do! Like Will is ever going to come back after he leaves." Dipper just dropped his head on the desk.

Mabel just rolled her eyes. Maybe her brother should be an actor instead of a magician. "Wait, I've got an idea!"

"Yeah right." At the scowl she gave him, he held his hands up in self defense. "Sorry, I'm just... stressed." Dipper really didn't mean it, it's just that Mabel never really came up with the plans.

"It's fine. I was just thinking..." she said as she started digging through the magic trunk in Dipper's room. They usually stored the more magical items in Dipper's room since he wouldn't use them in the ways Mabel did, such as using a love potion on Gideon Gleeful. That turned out badly. "Ah, almost... Got it!" Mabel cheered triumphantly as she pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. 

Dipper's eyes widened. Well now he felt stupid. "Mabel, that's perfect! We'll have to add a few enchantments and bindings to it, but it should work." 

"It Will work," Mabel said emphasizing the middle word and causing Dipper to roll his eyes. "What do you say?"

"Um... Thank you?" Dipper questioned more than stated.

"I was looking for you to call me the Alpha Twin, but that works too," she said all too smugly. "And the best part is, he's already seen us do the trick at one of our shows so he won't suspect a thing. Did you invite him yet?"

"No, I'll do it now. But what did Grunkle Stan say when you told him we couldn't do the show tonight?"

"Well, first I said how you were crying about something and when he heard the words crying and Dipper, he thought about calling the doctor. Then he realized that would cost money, so instead he just canceled the show so you could get some rest." 

Dipper now had his regular stoic expression on after hearing this, really wanting to do something to Mabel which he would later regret. Mabel, knowing he wouldn't do anything, put on an evil smirk and chimed, "He's back." 

\---

Will was pacing around the Mindscape nervously, hating to have left everything unresolved with Dipper. "That's it! I'm just gonna pop in on him, tell him sorry, then leave!" 'Well that's not going to work.' You may think a demon having an argument with his own mind was weird, but this was completely rational to him. "You're right, but then what do I do? I just won't see him." 'No, you have to at least try and get him to understand.' "What if he doesn't want to see me, I mean-" Will was on the verge of tears when a note appeared on the ground. He had shown Dipper a way to contact him from the real world to the Mindscape. The note read as so:

Dear Will,

I apologize for the way which I over reacted to your news. I know you know what you are doing, I just can not bear to part for however long it may take you to deal with the problem. As a parting gift, me and Mabel have put together a little show at The Tent of Telepathy. I have a surprise which I think you will grow to like. I hope you can make it.

All my love,

Dipper Pines

At that, Will let his tear barriers break and flow freely. If Dipper could forgive him so quickly, he must have meant it. Will really loved the boy and would do anything for him. That's why he was already trying to convince a few demons about the importance of humans. Even though it was few, it was a start. He felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders, until he realized he was floating in the air and then grounded himself. When he realized the note hadn't said a time, another one appeared which read:

Dipper again, be there at 8 o'clock. Love you

Will was on Cloud 9 now. He and Burning Pine would be together soon enough, he was sure of it. There was a little pit in his stomach, a bit of a warning for what was to come. He figured it was just the fact he would have to say bye to Dipper for a while. He was wrong about that.

\---

"Is everything set up?" Dipper questioned as he paced around on the stage.

"Almost, you could help me you know," Mabel said, slightly annoyed her brother was just acting like a nervous child.

"Sorry, I'm just... Nervous."

"About what?" Said a voice which echoed around the tent. Dipper and Mabel both looked at each other, confused for a moment, when they realized who it was. A bright light at the entrance to the tent appeared and out popped Will. 

"Will!" Dipper jumped off the stage and ran into Will's arms.

"Oh, easy there Burning Pine. Falling Star," Will said as he nodded to Mabel. She nodded back in recognition. "So, before you start I have a little something for you." 

"Will, you didn't have to get me anything," Dipper chided while Will pulled a small box out of the inside of his tailcoat.

"I wanted to," he explained, handing Dipper the box. Dipper took it reluctantly and opened it, gasping at the contents. It was a necklace with a silver chain, and attached was a charm resembling Will's demonic form: a blue triangle with an eye in the center. "And, it's magic. When you rub it it will alert me that you want to see me, and I'll send you a mind message to keep you company." Dipper just stared at it, entranced by it. "S-sorry if you think I'm a little self-absorbed. I-I just thought it was a cute idea."

In an instant, Dipper had wrapped his arms around Will. He whispered into his ear, "I think it's perfect. Thank you." 

Pulling back, Will said, "Here! I'll, um... Put it on for you, if you want. You don't have to, if you don't want to..."

"No, of course!" Dipper said, pulling the piece of jewelry out of the box and handing it to Will. Will gave a bigger smile and Dipper turned around. He was feeling something, he didn't know what. Was that... Guilt possibly? No, it couldn't be. He needed to do this, it would be better for both of them. 

"Done!" Will chimed. Dipper turned around and looked into Will's eye. They were about to kiss when a cough was heard from the back of the tent.

"Ahem." It was Mabel. "May we start the show?" 

Dipper turned around, intent to murder in his eyes when he replied, "Why not?" He took Will's hand and lead him to the first row. Hopping on the stage, he readied himself. "Welcome, ladies and... Well actually just gentlemen," Dipper joked, gesturing to Will. Will giggled and Mabel rolled her eyes. Will always liked the stupid audience jokes, he especially loved simple magic tricks. At first she thought it was because he was simple minded, until she realized how much he knew. She then figured the simple tricks were like an escape from all the complicated magic he had to do.

"We are Dipper and Mabel Pines," Mabel announced, gesturing to her and her brother. "And we are here to astound you with feats of magic."

"Tonight, we have a few tricks planned. First, a card trick," Dipper said, holding up a deck in his hands.

"Then, a little surgery," Mabel said sinisterly walking over to the table where they had the equipment to saw someone in half.

"And finally, a trick which will need a daring volunteer for!" Dipper exclaimed while grabbing his tie, using the magic to lift two pairs of handcuffs off the table. Will oh-ed and ah-ed at everything, trying to play along. "With that, let's begin!" Will did a little applaud and Dipper got that feeling again. He was going to feel so guilty after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me when you want updates because I don't really have a schedule planned out. :)


	4. Magic Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally gets his demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. :) Hope you guys like it.

"For our first trick," Dipper announced, "I'll need my lovely assistant here to take the deck."

"Who said I was your assistant for this? I'm like your co-magician," Mabel said, yanking the deck out of Dipper's hand.

"Fine. Please start the trick, co-magician," Dipper said reluctantly. Will giggled from the audience and Dipper's scowl transformed into a small smile.

"Okay, please pick a card from the deck," Mabel said, and Dipper picked a card. "Now show it to the audience... Member," Mabel joked. The card was the King of Hearts, but instead of the regular image it was Will on the card. 

At that, Will started laughing. "I'm honored, but I'm nowhere close to a king." Dipper's heart almost melted, Will was a king in Dipper's eyes. He was too modest, if he wanted he probably could of taken over the world with his power. 

"Hey, tricks not over yet," Mabel chided. " Please put the card back in and pick one more." Dipper picked another, and showed it to the 'audience.' "I didn't say show it yet!" But Dipper didn't care. Will eyes lighted up when he saw the card, the Ace of hearts, but this time Dipper was on the card. Will had love in his eyes and a small, sad smile on his face. Will's stare meet Dipper's; the look was so intense he felt his cheeks getting red and he looked to the ground.

When Dipper noticed Will's gaze, he meet it. He adored the way Will's cheeks turned red and then his eye darting down. He would always adore Will and every little cute thing he did. 'Dipper, just stay focused! Soon he won't be able to leave,' he thought to himself. Luckily, Will didn't like reading minds because he felt it was an invasion of privacy. 

"Ahem! Dipper, put the card back in the deck," Mabel instructed, bringing her brother out of thought. He put it back in, and Mabel started again. "Now, I will shuffle the deck and find the card." 

"But Mabel, I thought I picked two cards," Dipper joked. 

Mabel rolled her eyes. "That you did Dipper. And you don't have to keep up the bad acting job, me and Will both know what you're actually like," Mabel said as she finished shuffling. Will snickered and Dipper just glared at her. "Now, I will find that card. And... Voila!" Mabel exclaimed, pulling out the card and showing Dipper. "This is your card."

Dipper rolled his eyes then said, "Well thank you for telling me." He held out his hand expectantly and then Mabel put the card in his grasp. He jumped off the stage and put the card face down in Will's palm. Will picked it up and his eyes lit up. It was a mix of the two cards, Dipper as the Ace looking down at Will as the King. Dipper thought it was funny how Will didn't realize the symbolism, an Ace always beat a King. The look on Will's face started that guilty feeling in his stomach again, so he gave Will a quick kiss on the cheek and went back onto the stage. Will put the card into his pocket.

"And now," Dipper said dramatically, "for our second trick." 

"I get to do this one, too!" Mabel cheered, looking quite ecstatic. "But first, we'll need a patient. Waddles!" The pig walked out from behind the curtain and onto the stage. "Oh, isn't he adorable!" She was doting over him, again. 

"Yes, he is!" Will hollered out.

"Yup, starting the trick now," Dipper said interrupting Mabel's love fest. He picked up the pig and put him into the box. "Mabel, time for a little... Surgery."

"Of course," Mabel said, picking up the saw. "Now don't try and attempt this at home folks, it's dangerous." Mabel started sawing down the center of the box, and Dipper started getting nervous all over again. He was going to get his demon after this trick, but he was starting to doubt it would work. "Ta-da!" Mabel exclaimed as she pulled the box in half. Waddles legs were sticking out the top of the box and wiggling in enjoyment. Dipper just had to pull himself together, and he'd be fine. "We'll be fixing him up after the show."

"What!? You can't do that, it's animal cruelty to leave him like that!" Will yelled.

"Okay, fine. Dipper, You start the last trick while I fix this backstage. It may take a while." Mabel winked and Dipper got the message. 

Will clapped and cheered, "Go Mabel!" Okay, Dipper felt just about ready to barf now. He just hoped he didn't look like he felt. "Are you okay, Burning Pine?" Will questioned.

"Oh, just fine!" Dipper covered up and did a little laugh. "And now, for the final trick. I'll need an audience member. Hm... Who should I pick?"

"Over here!" Will yelled, waving his arms around. 

"I don't know, can you handle it?"

"Definitely, I know exactly how this trick works."

"If you say so," Dipper said, gesturing for Will to come up. "What's your name, sir?"

"Will Cipher," Will was trying to withhold a laugh.

"And what's your profession?"

"Omnipotent dream demon," at that he had to laugh a little. "And being your boyfriend."

"If there was an actual audience, you know you couldn't say either of those things right." Dipper questioned, and in response Will just shrugged. They both liked to joke around like this, and Dipper started to relax. "You're very brave to come up here." And that pit was in his stomach again, worse than ever. "You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to," Dipper said, instantly regretting that he did.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle this," Will joked. 

'Can you?' Dipper thought again. "Okay," he said, walking over and picking up the handcuffs. "The handcuffs of unimaginable strength! Almost impossible to break out of, unless you know the magic words." Dipper placed one pair on Will's hands, and one on his legs. Will felt a little weird, thinking they weighed a bit much to be regular handcuffs. He figured it must be part of the trick.

"And now, I will whisper the magic words into this brave volunteers ear." Dipper went in close, he and Will were flush against one another. Dipper was amazed he found a spell that would bind Will to him, and it simply sounded like a lovey-dovey poem. He started whispering into Will's ear,

"I look upon you with worshiping eyes, seeing all the power that's inside." Dipper felt like the sappiest idiot ever. Will seemed to relax at his voice as he closed his eyes.

 

"I never wish for you to leave, so a plan I have conceived." Dipper got a little more excited as the dull, metal cuffs began to glow a bright blue. 

 

"You will never leave my side, you will be with me until we die." Just one more line and Will would be all his, forever...

 

"With all my power, I decree, I place our love under lock and key." Dipper placed a kiss on Will's lips, one so passionate he thought he was going to faint. Will was taken by surprise, but he melted into it. He used his strength and broke the chains off the handcuffs on his hands and feet. He didn't even notice how the cuffs were glowing that eerie, blue color. Dipper started running his hands through Will's hair as Will moved his hands to Dipper's hips. 

They kept kissing until Dipper opened his eyes to see Mabel from behind the curtain. She tilted her head down to her hands in a motion which meant sleep. Dipper finally pulled away and was panting from the kiss.

"Well, I guess we better go home now," Dipper said bluntly.

Will gave him a confused look and asked, "What do you mean?"

Dipper snapped his fingers and Will became drowsy. He felt his body go limp, and his one golden eye fell shut. Dipper caught him just as he started falling, thinking how Will weighed almost nothing even when sleeping. 

"Are you going to use your powers to carry him out?" Mabel questioned as she came from behind the curtain.

"No... I think I'd rather carry him." And with that, Dipper picked up the sleeping Will bridal style and carried him out to the car. Dipper just smiled to himself. The demon was his, now and forever. Will just slept, head lulling back and face beautiful as ever. Neither Dipper nor Will had any idea what was in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a picture I drew for this chapter but no idea how to put it in. It's not that great anyway so it's okay. :P


	5. Waking Up To a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is now in Dipper's possession. Let's see how this goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to edit this chapter after the first time I posted it because I forgot to add a whole section. I'm smart.

Will was utterly confused. He couldn't wake up from the Mindscape, he was usually able to control his sleep very easily. Will couldn't enter anyone else's Mindscape either. For some reason, those cuffs which were on his hands and feet had turned into shackles that glowed an ominous blue. 'Maybe something went wrong with the trick. Yeah, that's it! Probably...' he thought to himself. He felt alone and scared and was about to start crying when the black and white world started to fall away and turn into a black hole. He just kept floating in the abyss until he woke up.

\---

"Are you going to wake him up soon?" Mabel asked as she stopped in front of Dipper's door. The male Pines twin was waiting outside of the room until he figured out what to tell Will. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, going over what to say multiple times.

"It's now or never I guess..." Dipper said as he snapped his fingers. "Will should be waking up now. Wish me luck."

Mabel grabbed Dipper's arm before he could open the door. "Dipper, this isn't you. You always know what to do and what to say. You just have to focus and be yourself." 

Dipper nodded, put a little smile on his face, and went inside. Will was just waking up, his baby blue hair was a mess and his tailcoat was all wrinkled. Dipper's heart picked up at seeing this adorable display. "Did you sleep well?"

Will's head shot up towards him, a confused expression replaced by a small grin. "I guess so." And then complete silence for a whole minute, all the while just staring at each other. As Dipper inched closer Will got out of the bed. "Well, um... Thank you for letting me stay the night, and sleep in your bed, but I have to go. If you could just take these off me," Will said as he outstretched his hands to Dipper. 

Dipper stood there, staring Will straight in the eye, until he looked down and just started laughing. A laugh Will has only heard whenever Dipper has done something horrible, like pummel an enemy into dust or when torturing someone. Dipper looked up and the smile he had on had transformed into an evil smirk. "Wow, you are really stupid."

Will was on the brink of tears after hearing that. Will started, "B-burning Pine, what do you m-m-mean?" Will realized his power to read minds wasn't working, all he got when trying to read Dipper's mind was a staticky noise.

Dipper was about to feel bad for what he said, until he remembered what Will was going to do. He was going to leave him to go hang out with his stupid demon friends, even if it was to convince them about their relationship. Will was going to leave him for an indefinite time just to talk to them. Dipper needed Will too, and he needed him more than any idiotic demons. "I mean that you are not smart. I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet."

Will had had enough. He put some magic into trying to break the spell on the shackles, but it just seemed to absorb the energy he was putting out and come back to him in the form of a shock. Will fell to his knees, allowing the tears to stream down his face. "Burning Pine, why are you doing this?"

Now it was Dipper's turn to make his boyfriend suffer. He started slowly walking around Will in a circle and began, "Well, let's see. You were going to leave me to go galavanting with all of your little demon friends and 'convince' them that humans are really great and all that. You did this without giving me an estimate of how long it would take, and told me less than a day in advance of your departure. You never even said if you were going to visit or tell me what's happening. You were going to leave me all alone, and it seems as if you couldn't care less about my feelings on the issue."

At this point, Will was balling his eyes out, trying to only let little whimpers escape his lips and failing. "That's not true! Burning Pine, please, let me-"

"Nope!" Dipper interrupted. "Not done yet! So the reason why I am doing this is to make sure you can't leave me, or try to ever again. Those shackles you're wearing are embedded with layers of magical spells, and that little 'poem' I said last night at the show was a spell that binds us. I have full control over you and your magic, and if you ever want to use it, I have to allow you. Now you get to stay with me, forever. I promise I'll take good care of you," Dipper said while grabbing Will's chin in his hand and forcing Will to look up at him. Will's face looked so utterly broken that Dipper almost lost the facade he was wearing. But he didn't. "I promise I'll love you just like before, and even more than that. All you have to do is agree to stay with me, forever. Deal?" Dipper said while holding out his hand.

Will looked at the hand, then slide out of Dipper's grasp and into the back of the bed. "Dipper, you're sounding crazy. I swear I was just leaving for a little while, and I would have never stopped loving you. I have never stopped loving you! I just needed to deal with a few others. If you loved me, you'd let me go."

At that, Dipper started that maniacal laugh again, this time even louder than before. He almost doubled over this time. "Are you kidding me, that stupid excuse? Well, if you loved me then you never would have thought about leaving me!" Dipper grabbed his tie and used his magic to bring Will forward. He enveloped Will in his arms and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. "You don't want this? You don't want me?" His eyes were pleading and Will could see right through him.

"I do, I want you, but I can't," Will said, tears in his eyes.

At that, Dipper shoved Will out of his arms and onto the ground. "And why is that?" Dipper questioned, venom seeping through his words.

Will stood up, hands in surrender, when he said, "I'll show you." He snapped his fingers, expecting his tailcoat and button-up to magically come off, when he remembered what Dipper said. "Oh, right... No magic." Dipper rolled his eyes at that, he thought it was adorable but was trying to act like he hated it. Will started undoing his tailcoat, and once he got it off he started on his button-up. "They did this to me, and they said if I didn't stop seeing you, they would do it to you. But worse," Will finished as he took off the top. 

Dipper was absolutely horrified, but off course he didn't show it. Will had bruises all over his chest and arms, and a few cuts and burns scattered around as well. "I couldn't let them hurt you, that's why we had to take a break. I would have come straight back once I made them promise not to hurt you," Will explained as he walked up to Dipper and put his hands on the youngers shoulders. He stroked Dipper's cheek and the boy melted into the touch. 

Dipper snapped his fingers and Will had his clothes on again. "Now I know that you were trying to protect me, and thank you for that. But I don't need protection, you do," Dipper said while grabbing onto Will's hands. "Will, just stay with me. We can be together." Dipper went into Will, enveloping himself in the others warmth.

"They're going to come after us, I could make deals with them to make sure they don't. Please, Burning Pine, just take these shackles off and let me leave," Will insisted.

Dipper pulled away, "No, I'm not going to. You're going to stay here and you're going to like it. Please, let me treat you like a king."

"But I don't want to be, I just want to be your boyfriend," Will said, eyes starting to glass over.

"And we'll be together forever."

"No, not forever Dipper! If you don't let me go they're going to come after you and kill you, and I can't let that happen!" Will put all his magic into trying to break the spell, going through everything he knew. When he couldn't find anything, he hit the floor, his magic coming back to him in a big shock wave. 

Dipper got down and leaned him up against the bed. "Don't try to fight the restraints, they'll just shock you back, and worse. And I'm already working on those stupid demons, they won't be able to hurt us soon. I will find a way for us to be together, and forever."

"And I know you will, because you're just that amazing. But please, let me go," Will begged.

"No, I love you too much. Please, just accept what's happening." Dipper cuddled into Will, thinking all the snuggles in the world would convince him to stay.

Will just looked straight ahead at the door, thinking about making a run for it. Dipper could read Will's mind due to the binding spell, and he had had enough. He snapped his fingers and on the nightstand next to his bed appeared a large birdcage. It was golden, and shaped like the mansion. There was little runes all over it, making escape seemingly impossible. Will realized what was happening and ran to the door, but when his hand touch the handle he became paralyzed. Dipper went into his desk drawer and grabbed the flashlight with the shrinking and growing crystal. He put it on the shrink side, and turned Will five inches tall.

He picked up the cowering demon in his hands and walked toward the cage. "Burning Pine, please no! I promise I won't try and run away or use magic or anything."

Dipper looked down with loving eyes, trying to make the demon relax. "Will, once you have proven that you won't run away, I'll get rid of the cage," Dipper said, gently placing the demon in his prison. "Once you've proven that you won't use your magic to take your shackles off, I'll let you use some magic," Dipper said while putting the lock on. All the runes on the cage lite up that blue color. "Once you agree to stay with me forever, I'll take the shackles off," Dipper said while walking toward the door to his room. "Do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes," Will said, compiling to the rules.

"Good, I'll go get you something to eat for breakfast."

"Burning Pine?" Dipper turned around halfway out the door.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"You know I love you, right?" Will said, that one golden eye of his boring straight into Dipper's soul. 

"Yes, you know I love you. Right, Will?" Dipper asked, very nervous about the answer he was about to receive.

"Yup," was all Will said. It wasn't his usual enthusiastic kind of answer. It was a more sad, but all knowing kind of answer. Will hopped onto the little perch in the cage and started swinging, looking down at the ground and contemplating his situation.

Dipper walked out into the hallway and shut the door. 'This is going to go fine, this is going to go great!' He thought to himself. 'Will is going to like it here, and I am going to love him forever. No demons are going to get in the way.' He walked into the kitchen where he saw Mabel and Grunkle Stan hoarded around a walkie-talkie. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, um, nothing!" Was all Mabel could get out as she hid the device behind her back. She put on a big fake smile.

Dipper raised a brow, then realized what they had done. "You guys heard that whole thing?!" 

"Yup, and you better rake in some extra money tonight at the show since last night you were trapping your demon boyfriend with some stupid spell," was all Grunkle Stan had to say.

"Mabel, did you tell him everything?!" Dipper exclaimed.

"No, I got that all from your little, gay conversation. You have relationship troubles by the way, go see a dating expert or something." 

Dipper walked to the cabinet while Mabel and Grunkle Stan let out a few chuckles. This was going to work out, everything was going to turn out perfect...

\---

"I'm back," Dipper chimed as he walked into the room. Will looked up from his perch and gave a faint smile. "I brought your favorite, oatmeal with blueberries." Dipper thought it was funny how Will liked something so simple. He has been alive for thousands of years, you would have thought he developed a taste for some kind of exotic and amazing food in that time. But here the demon was, fine with a bland bowl of slop and some sour blueberries. That's one of the things Dipper loved about him.

Dipper put the bowl on his desk and walked over to the cage. He opened the door and the runes on it dimmed. He put his hand inside and expected Will to come onto his palm, but he just stayed on the perch. "Um, Will," Dipper started, "you're going to have to get on my hand if you want to get out." Will looked somewhat scared, more like terrified at the notion. "Come on, I don't bite."

Since Will wasn't coming, Dipper put his hand which was still outside of the cage to his tie. Will saw what was happening, and hating the feeling of being controlled by a magic that wasn't his own, got off the perch and slowly made his way to Dipper's palm. He sat in Dipper's hand, knees to his chest and looking Dipper right in the eye. Will couldn't tell if he felt safe being in the hands of the being he loved, or in danger because angering said being would most probably result in the use of magic. 

"See, that wasn't so hard. Good job, Will," Dipper said complementing his love, even though it sounded like a pet owner complementing their dog. Will did a slight nod, but Dipper could see the fear shaking his whole body. "Please, don't be scared. You know I love you," Dipper tried to soothe the demon, but to no avail. "Here, wait on the bed," Dipper said as he placed Will on the mattress. 

Dipper went to the drawer and got out the flashlight. Turning around he saw Will was not on the bed. He looked around frantically, until he saw the miniaturized Will running to the door. He sighed, flipping the crystal over and growing Will back to his regular height. "Please don't run like that, you scared me," scorned Dipper. Dipper went in and hugged Will, squeezing tightly. He kept on the squeezing, feeling like if he didn't Will was going disappear right then and there.

Will looked down at Dipper, seeing an innocent face, one he rarely ever saw on the boy. He put his arms around Dipper, and was relieved when he saw the boy relax more. Will knew Dipper loved him, but he was just nervous it was starting to turn into more of a possessive kind of relationship. Dipper needed Will, that was obvious, and it was becoming unhealthy. Will didn't want to focus on that now though. He pulled away and said, "How about that oatmeal?"

Dipper's eyes lit up in remembrance, going over and picking up the bowl. "I'm sorry, but it's kind of cold now. I could use a little magic to heat it up if you want."

"No, that's fine..." Will trailed off as he saw Dipper use some magic anyway and watched as heat once again emanated off the top of the oatmeal. "O-okay. Thank you," Will said as he took the bowl from Dipper. 

"Here, come sit on the bed," Dipper said as he went over, patting on the spot next to him. 

"Okay." Will walked over and sat. "This looks really good."

"Thank you," Dipper said accepting the compliment about his cooking. 

As Will started eating the oatmeal, he could feel the awkwardness between the two of them. Dipper just leaned back, tapping his hands on the bed spread while Will ate. About halfway through the bowl, Will just dropped it on the floor. 

Dipper shot up, asking, "What happened?" He saw tears forming in Will's eyes, he was used to this by now. 

"Dipper, how are we going to go on like this?" Will questioned, tears streaming down only one side of his face. "It can't stay like this forever, where you just bring me food and we hug and then say nothing until you leave to go do something better!" Will was choking on his words, it hurt to speak.

Dipper didn't say anything, he just stared at the right side of Will's face, wondering what to say. He did a big gulp. "Will," Dipper started, grabbing Will's shoulders and turning him to face him. "I know that you don't want this, but I'm sure you will come to like it. I love you, and I would much rather spend my whole day with you, a beautiful, intelligent, and perfect demon, than anyone or anything else. Nothing will change that, I swear." 

All Will could do was stare at him, until he finally collapsed and put his head into Dipper's lap, curling up into a ball. He just kept crying, and Dipper just kept petting his hair and rubbing circles in his back. Will didn't like to admit it, but sometimes crying felt good. It was like a release of all your emotions. He kind of wished that he and Dipper could just stay this way forever, Will balling his eye out and Dipper there to comfort him. 

Eventually, like ten minutes later, the tears stopped and Dipper's pants were soaked. More specifically, his crotch area. "Will, are you ready to get up."

Will reluctantly nodded, sitting up. His eye then widened, seeing what he did to Dipper's pants. He covered his mouth and shocked expression. "Will, please don't cry again," Dipper begged. 

"I won't," Will said through a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Dipper asked starting to get a bit angry.

Will just started slapping his knee, starting to laugh uncontrollably. Through a few laughs, he was able to get out, "Your pants!" Before collapsing into the floor in a heap of laughter.

Dipper looked down to his pants, seeing the tear stains. He just stared at it, until a smile grew on his face. It kept growing until it opened up so wide, he let out a big laugh. He fell back onto his bed, curling into a ball and laughing almost as hysterically as Will. After a good minute of calorie burning giggles, they just laid there, waiting for reality to sink in. "That's what we'll do," Dipper said aloud.

"What do you mean?" Will questioned. 

"Don't you see?" Dipper said in amazement. "We can just act like we're hanging out, having fun, and eventually it will turn into that!"

Will just contemplated it for a while, knowing it would be a lot more difficult than that. "What if it doesn't work?"

Dipper could see Will's resentment, so he just smiled a goofy smile. "It Will," he said, emphasizing the word just like Mabel had done earlier. At that, they both just fell into another round of laughs.

\---

Three figures gathered around a crystal ball, examining Will sleeping in his cage later that night.

"We have to break him out," said the first one. 

"That funny little human thinks he can trap Cipher," laughed the second. 

"Well he did, and from the looks of it the kid seems good at magic," said the third. "He won't give Will up without a fight." 

"Will is too nice to try and break out, so we'll have to go do it for him," said the second.

"We'll get him out, then take him back here to make sure he can't stop us when we kill that human," the third one again.

"He seems to really care about him, should we kill him?" Asked the first one. "What if we take them both back?" 

"Fine, but we're still going to make the boy suffer. Don't worry Will, your friends will break you out of your prison," said the third. And with that, all three of them disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who those last three are? Tell me who you think! I'll give you a hint, they're all characters from the show (because I'm uncreative when it comes to writing).


	6. Meeting Some Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Will decide to do something fun, but a few of Will's friends have decided to formally introduce themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't think of any other antagonists. Also sorry that I just threw them in, couldn't think of any other way.

Will grew accustomed to his new 'home' pretty quickly. There was a little table with two chairs, it seemed as if they were from an intricate set of a dollhouse. He had a tiny bed which was comfy to lie down in. In fact, he spent most of the day just lying down in the bed and thinking of ways to get out. Sometimes he would just put some energy into the shackles to feel the tiny shock which came with it. When he actually got out of bed, he usually just went to the perch in the center of the cage and sat on it, swinging back and forth and wishing he was a bird who could fly away. 

Of course it wasn't always boring. Dipper had left a smartphone in the cage so he could do things like play games and watch TV. Dipper was usually always around to keep Will company, he just pulled a chair right up to the cage and talked to him about what was happening. When Dipper tried to make conversation Will would put on a little smile, but even that hurt to do. Will would try and say some new things which were happening in his life, but he really didn't have anything interesting to talk about aside from his Netflix list. Dipper would always ask Will if he wanted to get out and do something, but his answer was always no. Dipper could tell Will was more comfortable in his cage.

When Dipper put his hand in the cage, Will knew it meant to crawl into his palm and let Dipper un-shrink him. He generally only did that when it was time for Will to eat or if he wanted to take a walk through the Pine's mansion garden. Dipper started to heal most of Will's body to get rid of all the nasty bruises and cuts. It made Dipper's blood boil knowing those demons, who were suppose to be Will's friends, hurt him. That's why if he ever met them he was sure to be prepared. They definitely noticed Will was gone by now, but he was prepared with everything from trapping to fighting spells. Will never really liked to talk about his 'friends,' but Dipper was sure they were total jerks if they would hurt a sweetheart like Will. Then he remembered they were demons. 

One day Dipper was lying on his bed while Will rested on the little perch in his cage. "Hey Will, do you want to go out and do something?" Dipper asked.

"...I think I'm fine. You can go do something if you want though," was Will's response.

"No, I want to do something with you, even if it's just sitting here." They then fell into a comfortable silence for a while. "Do you at least want to come out of your cage so we can cuddle?" 

"Maybe later," Will said as he reached down to trace the bottom of the cage with his hand. 

"Will."

At that Will became stiff. "Yes, what is it Burning Pine?" There was obvious fear in his voice.

Dipper sighed, getting up and off his bed and walking toward the cage. He opened the lock and the runes on the cage dimmed. Then he stuck his hand in expectantly. Will slowly got off his perch and went to sit in Dipper's hand. He walked Will over to the bed and sat him down. "Now stay here," Dipper told him. He got the flashlight and un-shrunk his boyfriend. He put the device back on the table and went to sit next to Will. The demons feet were hanging over the side of the bed and kicking slightly, trying to cope with his boredom. "Isn't it better, to be your actual size and be out of that stupid cage?" Dipper questioned.

Will put on a small smile and replied, "I guess." 

Dipper stood up then commanded Will to do the same. The demon stood up slowly, eyes downcast and head drooping. Without warning, Dipper hugged the demon, trying to embrace him in warmth and love. "Please Will, don't be sad," was all Dipper could think of. He felt like he was about to cry, stupid emotions.

Will put his arms strongly around Dipper, trying to comfort the man he loved. He guided Dipper back to the bed and sat down, allowing Dipper to sit in his lap. Dipper didn't like to admit it, but he always loved whenever the demon put him in his lap. He sat like an infant and wrapped his arms around Will's neck. 

Will bent his head down, placing a kiss on Dipper's lips. Dipper didn't want it to stop there, so he reached up and put his lips on Will's. Will kissed back, missing the feeling of his lips against his humans. They continued until Dipper couldn't breath anymore and he pulled away. He looked down at Will's tailcoat buttons and was about to start unbuttoning when Will's hand grabbed his own.

"Please, not yet," Will begged. "I don't think we should yet." Dipper nodded, now just wanting to be held by the demon. He put his head into the crook of Will's neck and rested there. "We can go watch a movie, if you want... I-if you really want to do something," Will inquired. 

Dipper pulled back with a small smile on his face. "I would love to."

\---

The best part about having a mansion was all the space you had for anything you wanted. Dipper's favorite room was the library, but tonight he was happy to go to the screening room for a movie. "Pick any movie you want, I'll go make some popcorn." Dipper was so relieved he didn't have a show tonight, Will finally wanted to do something aside from chat and sit in his cage. 

While he put the popcorn kernels into the small machine and waited for them to start popping, he watched Will sort through the movies. He loved the innocent look on the demon's face, how his eyes lit up at all the different options. When Will looked up at him, Dipper asked, "You find one yet?"

"Almost," Will answered back, smile as adorable as ever. 

'Maybe this will turn out okay,' Dipper thought to himself. 

"Okay, I'm down to two options!" Will called. "You can decide which you want to watch."

Dipper put the finished popcorn into a bowl, walked over, and couldn't help but roll his eyes. Will was a sweetheart and a sap for those romantics movies, so when Dipper saw two Audrey Hepburn movies he realized he should have expected it. He then remembered that he bought Will those movies so he could watch them whenever he wanted, that was when their relationship was just starting. He told Will to come over anytime so he could watch them, but that was just an excuse so Will would visit more and see Dipper. 

The two Will had picked were Roman Holiday and Breakfast at Tiffany's. They had watched both together, and Dipper really didn't care for either. But, Will wanted to watch one so he had to pick one of the two. He tried remembering. 'Will will definitely cry at the end of Roman Holiday because of the ending. But he'll cry at the end of Breakfast at Tiffany's because it's so happy. I guess tears of joy are better than tears of sadness. I'll be cuddling with him the whole time so I don't care.' "Breakfast at Tiffany's sounds good," he decided.

"I wanted to watch that one more, too," Will replied with a large face splitting grin. How Dipper missed that. 

"I'll go put it in, you sit down and hold the popcorn," Dipper said, handing Will the bowl and picking up the disc box. He liked that song in Breakfast at Tiffany's too. He couldn't remember it now, but it would come back to him. Popping in the disc and grabbing the remote, he went back to Will. 

"So where do you want to sit?" Will questioned. He was already sitting in a chair which looked like it belonged in a movie theater.

"Guess," was Dipper's joking reply. Will put his legs on the floor and held up the popcorn while Dipper sat sideways on Will's lap. Dipper took the popcorn and put it in his lap so both he and Will could reach. "Oh, do you want a drink?" Dipper remembered.

"Sure, I guess. I'll just..." But Will was interrupted by Dipper snapping his fingers. A water bottle appeared in Dipper's hand. "Thank you..." Will said, taking the bottle from Dipper.

"No problem," Dipper said. After giving Will a quick peck on the lips, he played the movie.

\---

Dipper had watched this movie about ten times before with Will, yet he still couldn’t comprehend it. 'This movie makes no sense!!!' he thought to himself. He just cuddled more into Will. The demon seemed to be enjoying it since he was holding Dipper tightly.

Will then gasped and said, "I love this song, don't talk!"

Then the song Dipper couldn't remember the name of earlier came on. "What's it called, again?" Dipper asked with a small smile on his face.

"Moon River! Now shut up!" Dipper listened as Audrey Hepburn started singing, he had to admit she had a lovely voice.

"Moon river, wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style some day." Will's eyes lit up and Dipper felt his heartbeat pick up. This demon was adorable, and all his.

"Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're going, I'm going your way." Dipper started to hum along and Will looked down at him, smiling to himself about the boy. He figured if this was what it would be like here, then maybe he could give it more of a try.

"Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see." As the music picked up, so did Will's heart. Dipper looked up at him and their eyes met. Dipper put his arms around Will's neck.

"We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting round the bend. My Huckleberry Friend, Moon River, and me." There faces were inches apart, both of them closed their eyes and tried to close the space. 

Then Mabel walked in and ruined the whole thing.

"Hey idiot, hey Cipher, you guys being gay together?" She sat down in the seat right next to them using her hand to rest her chin.

Dipper had gone red in the face, he couldn't tell if it was from blushing or anger. "What the hell Mabel!?!" Maybe more anger. "Didn't I tell you me and Will were going to watch a movie?!"

"And why should I care?" She asked with a devious smirk on her face.

"Why I outa-" Dipper said before Will could cover his mouth.

"We'll just leave, Mabel," Will said, gulping at the name. Dipper noticed Will had gotten a great deal more tense. He picked Dipper up bridal style, which wasn't so hard since he was already in his lap, and started to walk to the exit.

That's when the movie screen turned black, and out went all the lights after that. Dipper could feel himself being take out of Will's arms, but he fought to stay in Will's grip. He was now in Mabel's arms, or what he assumed to be Mabel's arms, and he used his tie as a light. It was in fact not Mabel, but what appeared to be a large monster. Dipper didn't have much time to process what was happening when he was forcefully put into a chair. He felt the mechanisms of the chair come out of place and tie him up, before the lights came back on.

"What the hell?!?" Was all he could manage after that. He saw what was once impersonating Mabel was actually a shapeshifter. He read about them in the journal before, but this one seemed gigantic. 

"Oh, I apologize for my appearance. I'll just fix myself up." Which was when the beast turned into a man in a white suit. Black pinstripes went down it. He had black hair that was slicked back. The whites of his eyes were all black but his pupil was a pure white. "Hello, I'm S.S., Shapeshifting demon." He held out his hand to be shaken, but due to Dipper's restraints he couldn't really move. 

That's when Dipper realized he didn't know where Will was. "Will! Where did you go?!" 

"You can come out Will, all of your friends are here to save you," said the monster turned man. That was when Dipper realized this must have been one of the demons that was supposedly Will's "friend." "Come on, I’m waiting."

Will ran up behind the other demon and threw the popcorn machine on him. Once the other hit the ground, he went to work on Dipper’s restraints. All that did was get his hands tangled.

“Hello Willy!” came a high pitched voice from behind the two. Both Will and Dipper looked back to see a girl with pink hair and a large bow which looked like an electric cord. She looked like she came straight out of a video game.

“GIFfany!? You came too!?” Will exclaimed, still trying to get Dipper out of his restraints and failing.

“You bet I did. And I wanted to introduce myself! I’m GIFfany, demon of technology,” she explained as she walked toward the two. “And is this your human, he is adorable!” she said as she pinched Dipper’s check.

Dipper jerked his head back, noticing the shapeshifter was getting up. “Do any other demons want to come out while we're at it!”

“Why not!” exclaimed a voice which seemed to echo around the room. The movie screen became a deep purple and formed a black outline. An eye in the center of the screen opened. Dipper was about to wet himself. The shape pulled off the screen and shrunk down to about the size of a pizza box. The little shape sprouted arms and legs and a tie came into being on its body. A bowler hat appeared atop the square’s head and an umbrella materialized in its hand. 

“Are you kidding me!?!?!” Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“Noooppppeeeee!” The square let out an unearthly laugh. “The name’s Tad Strange and being a demon of emotions is my game.” His voice was even higher than Will’s. “And you are,” Tad said while motioning to Dipper.

“...Dipper Pines?” It came out more as a question than anything else. 

“Wow Cipher, you sure can pick em'!" Tad exclaimed while nudging Will in the shoulder. "Well Dipper, I bet you’re wondering why me and my friends are here.” Dipper just stared, trying to take this all in. “You see, you kidnapped our friend here and we’re here to get him back.”

At that, Dipper was brought out of his trance like state. These were the jerks that hurt Will, his Will. He's been thinking about what to say and do (something along the lines of torture) to them ever since he heard about them. “Excuse me, but who do you think you are!? You beat up Will just so he agrees to not see someone he loves, yet you still call him your ‘friend.’ You’re definitely not his friends if you do that. He’s perfectly happy here, with me, rather than you despicable beings!" If Dipper could reach his tie, he would be destroying these beings right now. "And did you only notice he was gone after, I don’t know, like a week!? Took you long enough to get here.”

If a square could look shocked, then Tad would be that square. The other demons just stared at the boy. Until the three broke out into maniacal laughter. “You think you can tell us what to do!? You’re a funny little human, I’ll give you that. But we are some of the strongest demons of all time! We couldn't let William ruin his image, so we had to try and persuade him to leave." Tad floated right into Dipper's face, examining it. "I'm not sure how you were able to trap him, though." Without warning, the square put his hands on Dipper's forehead. "Oh, that's why! Let me say kid, you've got some power on you. Too bad it's no match for ours! And we would have come sooner if your stupid room didn't have all those enchantments on it." Tad floated back to his original spot in front of the movie screen. "So since you're powerless now, we'll tell you the plan!" Tad announced cheerily.

"Oh, I want to start!" Interrupted GIFfany. "So first, you're going to take those shackles off of Willy here," she said putting her arm around Will in a half hug. "Or we'll MAKE you take them off if, depending on what you want to do." Her pink eyes started to glow an ominous red after that sentence. "Then we'll take you both to where we like to hang out!"

"Which is a plane that connects each of our dimensions," added the Shapeshifter.

"Right, and once we get there we'll all teach you a lesson, sort of speak," Tad said. Dipper tensed at that, feeling like a helpless child who was being tormented by three bullies; but Will wouldn't allow that. He loved Dipper, and he couldn't forgive himself if he didn't stand up for and protect him.

Will put his back up straight, well as straight as it could be in his awkward position, and began. "Guys, I really appreciate what you've all done to come here and help me, but I've got this all under control." Tad's eye widened at that, but the other two demons just rolled their eyes. "I'm serious! Dipper is good to me and I want to be with him. If any of you dare lay a hand on him I promise I will destroy all of you. You all know what I can do." Dipper was shocked by Will's display of courage, he never saw his boyfriend like this. Maybe he was only like this with his friends. 

"Will, you're like his pet! He keeps you locked in a cage and stifles your powers," exclaimed the Shapeshifter. "You really think your in charge of the situation?"

"If anything, it should be the other way around with you owning him. And I never said we would physically hurt him, maybe a few mental scars would suffice," Tad added on. 

"Of course we don't have to do anything too drastic if you both comply," GIFfany said with a giggle. "And you wouldn't hurt us Willy, we're your friends." Dipper heard that word one too many times. He was about to rebut to everything just said when Tad started.

"So, what's it gonna be William? You gonna make this easier for everyone, including your little boyfriend here," Tad said while poking Dipper in the chest with his umbrella tip. "Or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

Will contemplated this, he looked Dipper right in the face and saw his eyes. He couldn't let them hurt the man he loved. "Look, I'll come with you guys if-" but Will was cut off as the door to the screening room was broken down. 

"Nobody move!" Grunkle Stan was at the head of three people, one being himself, Mabel standing proudly beside him, and Ford cowering behind him. 

"Grunkle Stan, that's the guy that knocked me out!" Mabel exclaimed as she pointed to the Shapeshifter. 

"Well then I'll beat him up first," Stan said as he stalked over, baseball bat in hand.

But Ford ran after him and grabbed his arm. "No, Stanley! That's a shapeshifter! They're evil, don't go near it!" 

"I don't know if you realize Ford, but they're all evil!" Stan yelled at him.

"But they're dangerous! That one over there has power over emotions, and the other one is a demon which can control technology, and that's a shapeshifter!!!" Ford yelled, tugging on his brother's arm.

"Ah, Stanford! Long time no see! Did you miss me?" Exclaimed the shapeshifter, holding his arms open wide.

Stanford just screamed as he pulled out a gun. "Don't come near me!" The man yelled. He was shaking in his boots, looking like he was about to wet himself.

"Great Uncle Ford, here's a good idea. Use the gun!" Mabel said to him. 

He just gave her a blank look, until he realized. "Oh right..." Mabel was just relieved that the guy stayed in the basement most of the time, he was a total scardey cat. He only came up when necessary. He lifted the gun up and shot the thing right in the head, and it just dissolved in a cloud of black smoke.

"Wow Stanford, I'm impressed!" Exclaimed Tad. "You've become a pretty good shot!" Ford just pointed the gun toward Tad and shot. The square disappeared in a cloud of purple mist. Ford then pointed the gun toward GIFfany.

She held her hand up in surrender. "Eh, no need to shot. I'll just be going. Nice to see you Willy, we'll be back." She said and disappeared in some pink smoke.

"Well that was enough excitement to last me a lifetime! Please nobody try and bother me for about a week," Stanford said weakly. 

"I'll walk you to the basement," Stanley said as he caught up with Ford. He wished his brother would come out of the basement more often to do something, anything really. But he just stayed down there and experimented and invented, luckily one of those inventions just saved his great nephew. "Make sure this doesn't happen again," he said pointing at Dipper and then leaving the room. 

Mabel was working on the components tying Dipper down and Will's hands in place. She just resorted to using magic after a while. "Who were those guys? One of them knocked me out and when I came to I went to get the Stans," she explained. 

"...I guess you can say they're my friends," Will finally answered.

Dipper was beyond aggravated now. "You're still calling them your friends after that?! Come on," he said as he grabbed Will's wrist and started dragging the demon to his room. "We're going to have a little chat." Will was sure that this "chat" was not going to be friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes scardey pants Ford, cause I think that's how he would act in Reverse Falls!  
> And anyone else like Audrey Hepburn? Please don't judge what I think Will would like, he's cute and adorable and I think he'd like Audrey Hepburn. :)


	7. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens after that little "visit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but this was late. Please blame school. :P

They had finally made it to Dipper's room, Will digging his heels into the carpets around the mansion to try and delay the inevitable fate of Dipper yelling at him. Once in the room Dipper tossed Will's wrist out of his hand and then slammed the door to his room. He kept facing the door, still thinking about what exactly he wanted to say to his boyfriend.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, Will was surprisingly the first to start speaking. "Listen, Burning Pine, I know you're mad. I can tell," Will paused, waiting to see if Dipper was about to interrupt him. When he didn't, he resumed his train of thought, "I don't know what you're thinking, but you probably hate me right now." With that, Will let his emotions take over and he started to cry once again. "I never wanted them to come, I swear, and I would never leave you. Even for my friends." 

Will put his hand on Dipper's shoulder, but at that Dipper slowly turned his head and gave Will a cold glare over his shoulder. Will pulled away, frightened by his love's expression. Before Will got too far, Dipper harshly grabbed his forearm. He began squeezing and turning the body part without really thinking of his actions. Will could feel the bone and how it was bending out of place, the tears now streaming down his face were that of pain. "Dipper, please... Stop h-hurting m-m-me..." He got out between sobs.

Dipper stopped the motion, eyes widening in realization. He just almost broke the arm of the demon he loved. He felt light headed all of a sudden, and went over to his bed to sit down. Will slowly walked over too, trying to keep Dipper upright. They both sat, Dipper's head on Will's shoulder and Will's head on top of Dipper's. Will wrapped one arm around Dipper, and Dipper responded by putting both arms around Will. 

They stayed that way for a while. Dipper waited until he heard Will's constant crying turn into little whimpers. "Will... how evil am I?"

"On a scale from one to ten? I'd say seven," the demon let out with a giggle.

"No actually. I'm the worst of all, because I hurt you." Dipper looked up into Will's eye, and Will could see the guilt and sadness emanating from them. "I'm even worse than your friends," Dipper grimaced at that word.

"No, n-no. Please believe me, you only did that out of fear and anger. I would have done the same if I was in your position," Will said trying to make Dipper feel better.

Dipper just rolled his eyes, knowing Will would never do such a thing. "Listen, I need to know how those demons were able to bypass all my spells. I have them all over the mansion, and they shouldn't have been able to get in. And shouldn't they have come for you earlier than this? They seemed pretty insistent on getting you out and taking you back to wherever they came from." Dipper was confused right now, and the only thing he did when he was confused was ask questions. 

Will was contemplating all this, and thinking whether he should tell Dipper the whole truth. He looked down with one eye into Dipper's two and realized he should. He also realized the kid could probably read his thoughts anyway. "Well... The spells you have around the mansion are powerful, yes, but the three demons who came for me are some of the most powerful in the universe. Almost more powerful than me." Will shuddered, thinking of the immense power which the three possessed together. "Using their powers together they were probably able to bypass your spells."

"If that's true, then why didn't they come for you earlier? Why wait till now?" Dipper was becoming more angry, realizing his grip on Will was tightening. In a totally protective and not at all possessive manner.

"Maybe they just wanted some dramatic timing?" Will looked to Dipper with a small smile, but it quickly fell as he saw Dipper's expression. Will just looked away, examining Dipper's room. That's when he noticed the cage which he has spent so much time in lately. "Where did you get that cage?" Will asked as he pointed to it. 

Dipper looked over, and just groaned. He had Grunkle Ford make him that cage for "special creatures" whenever he caught them. "Ford made it, it's a cage that stifles magic in beings and makes it literally impossible for them to get out."

Will had a moment of realization then. "It must be the cage! I can tell, the runes on it create a strong, protective barrier that also forces away creatures on the outside. It must be too powerful for them to be near it without draining their powers."

"So you're saying that when you're in that cage, it's impossible for them to even get near you?" Dipper looked up at Will.

Will didn't have much to say after that, he just wore a worried expression. "Um... Yes, I suppose that's correct." He brought his hand up and loosened his collar. He didn't want to go back to his prison yet, he still wanted to just sit here with Dipper. 

Dipper looked down to the ground, thinking about what to say. "Listen, Will, I know you mean what you say when you'll never leave, you don't really have an option either way. But it really scared me when you almost agreed to leave with them." Dipper tightened his grip even more. "I just want you to stay, and I want to keep you safe, too. So... Maybe you should just stay in your cage, for now." 

Will turned to look at the cage, seeing how small and constricting it was. "Can't we just stay like this, for a little while longer?" His voice was pleading, sadness evident.

"Of course, and you can come out once in awhile. As long as we stay in my room." Dipper caressed Will's face and looked into his eye. "But, let's just stay here a little longer... Like you said." Dipper went in and kissed Will on the lips, slowly pulling back afterward. Will then lied his back on the bed and Dipper followed. He put his arms around Dipper's torso and his head onto the boys.

Dipper put his face on Will's upper body, just absorbing the heat from the demon. All he saw was the light blue color of Will's tailcoat, and he thought of the sky and everything in it. 

Will stroked one hand down Dipper's back and put the other in his human's hair. It had gotten a little messy after the tussle with the demons, but Will liked it that way. He pushed Dipper's bangs back and peppered little kisses on the boy's birthmark. He knew he would have to go back to his cage, but he just felt like enjoying this moment.

\---

Dipper had fallen asleep in the comfortable position while Will rubbed his back. Once Will checked to make sure Dipper was asleep, he put his vessel to rest and entered the Mindscape.

He opened his eyes and it was pitch black, he was floating in the abyss he usually went to before waking up. He waited for his usual Mindscape to come into reality, but it still wasn't appearing. Instead, a faint purple light glowed in the distance. Will saw it getting closer, and realized who it was. He changed back into his triangular form in order to have a little talk with his friend. His little limbs still had the glowing shackles on them. Tad had finally come into view and began speaking.

"Well, well, well... William... Let me just say I am impressed with your skills! First, you have a somewhat powerful, yet still little human rapped around your finger. But then, instead of using him like any demon would, you start a relationship with him. And you get attached too!" The shape was using big hand motions, waving his arms around as if Will couldn't hear him and the only way to get him to understand was body signals. "Then, you don't take advice from your friends, who you have known for millennia might I add, to dump the pathetic beings sorry butt!" 

Will just floated, eye downcast and looking more blue than usual. "Oh, and this is my favorite part! You're somehow so stupid you actually allow him to use a binding spell, and put you in a cage like some kind of wild animal." Tad poked Will in the center of his shape with his umbrella tip and pushed him back a little. Will never liked to cry in front of his friends, but this was a bit too much and he needed to relieve his stress. He let a stream of tears go down his form and fall into the blackness. 

"How are you even here right now, no one can enter the Mindscape but me." Will was sniffling like crazy, he could barely breathe.

"The little idiot didn't put you into your cage, and since he's asleep he can't limit your powers through the shackles." 

"He is not an idiot!" Will pointed at Tad, looking the most offended a shape could. Tad just looked at where his fingernails would be, unamused by Will's outburst. "He's smart, and cute, and he cares about me!"

"He's forcing you to stay with him! He physically abuses you! Me and the others all agree that he needs to be put in his place!" 

Will just turned around, too hurt to look at the square. "Listen, Will, we care about you. We know that that little meats sack cares about you too, and you care about him." He put his hand on Will's side and turned him around. Will looked horrible, and Tad felt awful. "I'm sorry, but we were just trying to help."

Will took a deep breath. "I know, and thank you. But I can... handle... him." Will's sentence slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong, Will?" Tad questioned.

"You're disappearing! He must be waking up," Will explained. Tad was starting to fade into a mere shadow. 

"Listen, come back to the Mindscape tomorrow night once he's asleep so we can talk again. I'll tell the others what you said and we'll decide what to do after." Tad waved as his form finally disappeared. "Bye, Cipher," was echoed through the void.

Will expected to be woken up now, but he wasn't. Just as he was about to wake up himself, he felt himself changing back into human form. Once the transformation was complete, the grayscale world started forming. It wasn't his usual setting, though. He began to recognize it, the bars of his cage were coming into reality. The cage was completely barren, nothing inside except Will. He saw Dipper sitting outside the cage, watching him. It was odd to Will because in dreams, a person was usually in grayscale because they were figments of his imagination. But this Dipper was fully colored and had a scowl on his face.

Will tried controlling something, anything in the Mindscape, but couldn't. Then he thought, what if Dipper was real? "Um, Dipper?" Will questioned in a panicked tone. 

Dipper's elbows were on his knees and his head was resting on his hands. "Yes?" He answered. Will froze in place, this had to be the real Dipper. And the reason why he was here was because he heard the whole conversation between Will and Tad. 

'This is just perfect,' Will thought to himself. "Well, um, did you hear that?" 

Dipper looked him straight in the eye and replied with a dry, "Yes." Will gulped. "So, I have a question for you Will." Dipper got up and started walking toward the cage. "Why would you even go to the Mindscape if you know you can't do anything in it when I'm controlling your powers?" 

Will only looked to the ground, he held his hands behind his back and dug the tip of his toe into the floor. "I just go there to think, I go every night."

"Well you're not usually with a purple square, and I'm wondering why he was there tonight." 

"If you had listened into our conversation, you would have seen we weren't really talking about anything."

"Anything? Really? Okay, I guess I better believe you..." Dipper started walking to the door, and Will realized the space he was in was getting smaller. "Goodnight Will, pleasant dreams." Dipper smirked as he opened the door.

"Wait, Dipper! Please don't leave me here! You know I'd never leave, or do anything like that!" Will was begging for the boy not to leave, but all the human did was shrug. The cage was down to about half its original size now and getting continually smaller. 

As Dipper shut the door, Will was able to catch the evil grin now on his face. "Hope you're comfy... Love you." The words echoed around the room, giving Will a headache. He could no longer stand in the cage and he to crouch down. He got into a little ball and waited for the inevitable crunch.

\---

Will woke with a start, just before getting crushed in the his dream. He was slightly confused about not being in Dipper's bed, cuddled next to the human, when he realized he was in the bed in his cage. He was no longer in his usual outfit, but he had been changed into some comfortable pajamas. 

He called out, looking for Dipper. When he got no answer, he looked around his cage until he found a note. It read:

'Dearest Will,

I've decided to see if I can trust you with a small amount of magic. I have graciously given you enough power to summon things like clothes and food for yourself. I'll be out for a couple of days.

With all my love,

Dipper Pines'

"He is way too formal," Will said outloud to himself. That's when he realized he'd be stuck in this cage for however long until Dipper decided to come back. He wouldn't have contact, not even with the man that he loved, for however long. He felt his heart breaking as he crumpled the note in his hand and sunk to his legs. He felt the tears flow from his eyes once again today. He slowly crawled back into the bed, just wishing he had the man he loved lying next to him.

\---

Dipper slowly walked down the long hallway, rethinking his decision. 'Will needs to know who's in charge, and it's definitely not some stupid square,' he thought. 'But should I really leave him alone that long, he might get lonely...' Dipper loved Will, but felt that this punishment was necessary. In a way, he was also punishing himself. He couldn't see Will for however long this punishment lasted. Dipper took the little charm he was wearing outside of his shirt, looking at it with deep thought. It was the one Will gave him, but at the moment it hurt to look at it. He made it to the kitchen where Stan was sitting.

"Do you know where Stanford is?" He asked his Grunkle.

Stan put his newspaper down and gave Dipper a glare. "My brother fainted on the way to his lab and I had to carry him to his room. And I don't want you seeing him until he feels better." 

"But Stan, I need to-" Dipper was cut-off.

"No actually, you don't need to see him. It's your fault he is feeling this way, if you had just let your stupid boyfriend leave he wouldn't be in the state he is now!" 

"He'll feel better," Dipper tried to retort.

Stan stood up and out of his seat so fast the chair almost fell. "He better. I expect you to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Dipper only stood there, face stoic and non-changing. He learned over the years that it's best not to go against Stan, he was basically a heavyweight champion. "I will try," he answered in his monotonous way.

"Are you both okay?" It was Ford, he had come down from his room. "I was wondering if any of you needed any information on the beings which we encountered earlier. They are very dangerous and should be dealt with using caution." Ford's voice sounded small and frightened; he was shaking and looked like he was about to faint, again.

"No, no Ford. It's fine, you should go get some more rest," Stan made his tone lighter as he approached his brother, trying to soothe him.

"Actually, Grunkle Ford, I could use some information," Dipper inquired, his face still stoic but voice containing some empathy. 

Stan turned around and gave the boy a glare, but Ford seemed a little relieved. "I'll be glad to help you."

At that Stan whipped around and gave Ford a concerned look. "Ford, you don't have to help him, you don't seem up to it either. Just get some rest." Stan really cared about his brother, and wanted to keep him far away from the paranormal things that go on in Gravity Falls. That's what put him into this state of mind, being scared of everything and not knowing how to cope with it.

"No," Ford said as he held his hand up to Stan. "I want to. Dipper, if you can go get the journals we can start."

"Of course." Dipper was about to leave the room when he remembered the journals were in his room. "Grunkle Ford, would you be okay if I used some magic to get the books."

Ford stopped as he was laying his materials out in the table. He had gotten visibly paler at the notion. "Of course not, just do it quickly." Dipper then snapped his fingers and the books appeared on the table. Ford breathed a sigh of relief, glad that was the only thing he had to do.

"I'm staying here too, in case you decide to faint again," Stan said. 

Ford let out a little chuckle. "I promise I'll try not to."

Stan gave a smile. "Thanks, Sixer." Dipper liked to see this, the times when his Grunkle's were together and they got along. They seemed to have been together their whole life, Ford doing research and Stan there to protect him. He thought of himself and Mabel and how they liked to joke around, wondering if they could actually drift apart.

"Okay," Ford said. "Everyone take a seat and we can begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates can be expected probably over the weekend, mainly Sunday's. Thanks for reading!


	8. A Little Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Ford has to say about all of these demons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning you, this chapter has a lot of dialogue. And is kind of confusing. :P

Ford sat across from his brother and Dipper sat between the two. Dipper was holding a pen, ready to write every note about the beings who were after Will. Stan only gave Dipper while he had his arms crossed over his chest. Ford was bent down over his papers and books; he looked somewhat like a turtle trying to retreat back into its shell. 

"O-okay, we can start," Ford stated. He seemed to be shaking in his seat.

"Ford, if you don't want to you don't have to," Stan persisted. 

"No, I'm fine. I guess we should start with the strongest of the three, Tad Strange." Ford held up a piece of paper with the square on it. It seemed to be on an old scroll with an unknown language written on it. "He's the demon of emotions. He can alter your feelings for certain things and can read how you feel. He's closely related to Will, since Will is the demon of dreams."

"Wait, are they related?" Dipper questioned.

"Oh, um, no. Yes?" Ford began to get flustered. "I don't believe that demons are actually related, they just have similar powers and can be grouped together. They are both related to the mind, so they're 'related.' Will and Tad are some of the oldest demons ever, they were around before humans came into existence."

At that, Dipper started to touch his necklace once again. He thought of Will and how long he must have been around. And out of every being which he could have loved he choose Dipper. "Dipper, what is that?" Ford's voice brought the boy out of his trance.

"It's just a necklace Will gave to me. Why do you ask?" 

"I was just curious, it seems to be giving off a large magical aurora. Especially when you rub it." Ford looked at his nephew cautiously. 

"Well," Dipper started, "it is magical. Will made it himself. Whenever I rub it he can sense that I miss him. I'm not actually sure if he can though because I limited the magic he could use." At that, Dipper griped the necklace tighter, like it was actually Will he was holding.

"I may want to ask you later on the details of how you were able to trap Will. It's not everyday a human can control the power of a demon."

"Sure, let's just finish the information on these guys first," Dipper said motioning to the papers.

"Oh, right. So in order to avoid being taken advantage by Tad, you'll have to be able to center and control your emotions. Try not to feel too much, and keep your thoughts steady. It's important to remain calm, he feels powerless when he can't bend people to his will."

"Was there any information in any of the journals on him?"

"No, actually, I didn't record any information on him. I never meet him before, but I was able to find some information on him before now," Ford explained.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time on this, there's so many other things you could be doing," Stan suddenly complained. Both Dipper and Ford had almost forgotten about Stanley, but of course he had to butt in eventually.

"I just scrounged up some documents and spells, it's okay Stanley," Ford reassured as he reached across the table and put a hand on Stan's arm. Stan just sat there for a second, but pulled away and then rolled his eyes. Ford looked hurt, but had learned not to care about his brother giving him the cold shoulder. "As I was saying, spells. I found this in a book about ancient creatures, both Will and Tad were in it." Ford passed Dipper an ancient looking paper with writing that seemed to be Latin. "These are spells which should help you overpower Tad, or just how to balance your emotions when facing him."

"Thanks Grunkle Ford," talking in his monotonous fashion, Dipper accepted the paper. 

"There was also a page on Will, which I could get you if you like."

"That'd be great." Ford then opened one of the large books on the table and flipped through it. He stopped near the front of the book, then yanked out a page.

Handing it to Dipper he said, "Please try not to lose or ruin these, they are very valuable."

"I won't, I swear. And I'll give them back once I get ride of the other demons." Dipper had a look of complete determination on his face, like he was ready to take on the demons right now.

"I know you will," Ford told Dipper. When Dipper saw his little smile, he could tell his Grunkle really meant it. Ford was much better than Dipper, or Mabel, or Stan. Not too mention he was the Author, so his opinion meant a lot to Dipper. If his Grunkle thought he could, then he would be able to. 

\---

Will lied alone in his bed, clutching one of his pillows to his chest. He held it close to him and squeezed, trying to pretend it was Dipper. He clutched it, and sobbed into it, and put little kisses all over it. Everything he wished he could do with Dipper. 

'What is he doing right now?' Will thought to himself. What if his friends had come back, and we're torturing Dipper? Or what if Dipper was thinking of ways to torture Will for what happened earlier? He couldn't bare to think about it.

He pulled the sheets over himself, wrapping himself up in a little cocoon. The only thing he wanted, the only thing he needed was Dipper. He wanted to hear his gentle voice, completely stoic yet soothing at the same time. He wanted Dipper to embrace him, wrap his strong arms around Will and hold him close. He wished to see the boy look at him, not with anger or sacredness, but with deep and loving eyes.

On the flip side, Will just didn't want to be in the cage. He wanted to be able to use his magic to do actual things like create dreams. He wanted to go out with Dipper and do stuff. He wanted to go back to the Mindscape, even to just stay there and think. 

And he hated to admit it, but he wanted to see his friends. When they weren't talking about Dipper and hurting Will over him, they were actually pretty nice. As nice as demons could be, that is. They would do little mischievous things, but Will never participated in the larger acts of chaos. The day he meet Dipper he had actually declined to help start a national scandal, his friends thought it was a ball. He missed them, not the mean and hurtful them, but the fun and accepting them.

He just tried to enjoy the warmth he had accumulated in the blanket, turning a little. That's when he felt it. Dipper was touching the necklace he had given him, and it made Will's heart a little lighter. Will, now knowing that Dipper was still thinking of him, was just a little bit happier. Still in the dog house, or in this case bird cage, but a little happier. 

\---

"Okay," Ford said as he clasped his six fingered hands together. "Now onto one of the newer demons, GIFfany."

"Wait, what do you mean by newer?" Dipper was glad he understood this much so far, but sometimes he just couldn't comprehend the information. You could say he may have been a little jealous of his Grunkle and how much smarter he was than him. 

"Well, it's kind of like this. Will has been around longer than humans have been around because he's a dream demon, and, well, things other than humans have dreams. Make sense?"

"I guess," was Dipper's meek reply.

"If I can understand it, than you can. Or are you not smart enough?" Stan said, nasty attitude taking over. Dipper just looked from Ford to Stan, giving him a glare. He would never act this way to Mabel, even if she did something terribly stupid. And trust me, she has.

"Hey, no need for that," Ford tried to cool down his brother. "We're here to help you Dipper, no matter what Stan says or acts like," Ford reassuringly put his hand on Dipper's. 

In all honesty, Dipper hated human contact. But after all the stress for the past few days, this felt nice. "Thanks Grunkle Ford." Ford gave a nod and a little smile. Stan just turned his head to the side and grunted.

"Now, technology has only been around since humans have been here, and even then it was not advanced enough for any beings like demons to care. Once humans started creating electronics, demons realized they could take advantage of that. So GIFfany became the demon of technology, and can therefore do things like transfer her being through technology and control it."

"Well, is there any way to make sure she can't use her power on pieces of technology?" Dipper didn't want to never be able to use technology again; you kind of needed a phone, and a TV, and a computer in this day and age.

Ford gave a wide smile. "I'm glad you asked. You see, I have already cast enchantments on all of my own creations. This stops her from ever toying with their mechanisms or trying to destroy them. Here's the spell, which I created. Just put your hand to any object, recite the spell, and it will stop her powers from working."

Dipper looked at it, it seemed simple enough. "I thought you didn't like using magic," was Dipper's dry response to the kind gesture.

Ford blanked a little at that. "Well... Sometimes you have to do what must be done, even if it's using... Magic." The word came out like poison on his tongue. 

Dipper nodded. "I understand."

\---

Will figured he must have cried himself out since the tears had finally stopped, but when he thought about how he had stopped crying it just started a steady flow of the liquid from his eye again. He tried entering the Mindscape multiple times but whenever he put his vessel to rest, he was taken to a monochrome version of his cage. It seems Dipper didn't trust him with that much magic yet. 

He tried making things like food appear, and that seemed to work. But he didn't have much of an appetite at the moment, and he didn't think he would for a long time. He tried making things like weapons appear so he could break out of the cage, but that just sent a shock through his system. 

He changed from his light blue night outfit into some black sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt. He figured nobody would be seeing him so it didn't matter what he wore. He also brought his cane, bow tie, and top hat into existence. He felt more complete with the three objects on his being. 

All he did was sit on the edge of his bed, kicking his long legs back and forth. He faced the door, hoping that it would open soon. He knew that Dipper's note said a few days, but he still wanted to believe he was coming back sooner. Occasionally, he even felt the inkling of hope whenever he heard footsteps passing by the door. He would lift his head, put a small and barely noticeable smile on his face, and wait. When that didn't work for the fifth time, he decided to use the phone left in his cage.

'There must be something good on Netflix...' he thought to himself as he got up. He looked at his playlist, then remembered he and Dipper never finished their movie earlier. He found Breakfast at Tiffany's and clicked play.

\---

"Now, we're going to talk about the last demon," Ford began. "The Shape Shifter." Ford did a gulp at that name, and he visibly stiffened. 

"Grunkle Ford, are you okay?" Dipper asked, real concern somewhat evident in his voice.

That's when Stan spoke up. "Ford, you don't have to tell the kid about this one if you don't want to."

Ford remained silent for a minute, until he composed himself. There was a look of such seriousness on his face; you could say he looked like a different version of himself. "Let's just get it over with, and fast. Now, Dipper, have you ever read about shape shifters in the journals?" His tone was dry, with even a hint of anger.

Dipper didn't really like this side of his Grunkle, it was scary and showed a deep kind of power his usual self could not posses. "Yes, I have. But aren't they just monsters? Not demons."

"Generally, yes, but there is one exception. The head of all shape shifters, what gives birth to all of them, is a demon. I have encountered him before, it was not pleasant." 

Dipper looked at Ford with curious eyes, Stan glared at Dipper with a look that said, "don't even go there," and Ford just looked down at his papers.

And then, Dipper couldn't take it anymore. "What happened?" Ford looked up at him, a look which spoke of hurt and anger and betrayal. "Please, tell me," Dipper said as he put his eyes down to his paper. 

"... Okay, but you can not tell anyone. Not even Mabel."

"I swear, I won't." That's when Dipper glanced over to his other Grunkle.

The gesture, not going unnoticed by Stan, was answered with, "I'm in the story, now just tell the kid so you never have to say it again."

"Okay. Dipper, you know how my brother and I have been through everything together, not leaving each other's side, correct?" Dipper nodded, and Ford gave a little smile. "Well, the demon shape shifter in question noticed that. I was going around Gravity Falls, investigating the supernatural, when I came across an egg."

That's when Ford flipped to a page in Journal 1. "This is what came out, a baby shape shifter," he pointed to it using his index finger. "I showed it to Stan, and he believed that I should probably just kill it. But I saw potential and decided to keep it a secret from him. I had lots of different experiments going on, but I always made time for the shape shifter. I taught it things like English and math and sciences and it learned them fairly easily. It loved to imitate anything, including Stan. One day I took it for a walk around town, and it went disguised as Stan to not attract attention. Once we got back, I tried to sneak him back into my lab, but Stan saw it and that started an argument. We ended up agreeing that it could stay, but I had to keep it locked in the basement."

"I wish I had just killed it then and there," Stan whispered underneath his breath.

Ford just kept looking at Dipper, facial expression somewhat changing to fear. "Yes, well... You were right. That night, the shape shifter put his plan into action. He got out of the basement, and made his way to my room. He stole my journal and turned into one of the most deadly monsters in Gravity Falls, a gremloblin. He snuck into Stan's room, as me, and..." Stanford had stopped. His facade was broken and he looked ready to cry.

"Do you want me to finish the story?" Stan asked as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Ford just nodded. "Well, the thing woke me up looking like my brother, asking if we could go outside cause he needed some air. At first I complained, but he convinced me. We went outside, and the actual Ford heard the door open so he got up. I waited for a minute while the thing studied the journal, until I heard footsteps from inside the house. I looked and when I saw the actual Ford run out the front door, I realized it was the shape shifter reading the journal. Once I turned back around, the thing was a hulking beast.

"I heard Ford yelling not to look into its eyes, but the jackass grabbed me by the collar and started shaking me to get me to open them. I felt myself being tugged out of the things hands, and then I heard Ford start screaming. I looked up and saw he was looking it straight in the eyes. He fell, but I was able to catch him before he hit the ground. The thing started laughing and turned into something even more disgusting. He threw the journal down to Ford but I caught it. Then, it said, 'I was originally going to kill you in order to make your genius brother a shell of himself, but seeing his worst fear must have done that anyway.'

"The thing ran off into the woods, and Ford looked like something inside of him just snapped. I shook him a little, but he just layed there. Eventually, he looked up at me. And he seemed ready to faint or cry or do something. 'Stanley,' he said. 'I thought you died.' I pulled him up so I was looking at him, and then I just gave him a hug. Then I said, 'I'm not going anywhere Sixer.'" At this point, Stan looked ready to cry himself. 

It scared Dipper to see both of his Grunkle's so broken and scared, then he thought about what he just heard. 'That must be why Grunkle Ford is so scared all the time, and why he spends so much time in the basement, and why Stan is always trying to protect him...' He was brought out of his thought when both of the older men cleared their throats at the same time.

"Well, that's why I created the cage you have Will in now. So that nothing, no matter how strong physically or magically can break out of it," Ford said, seeming to have regained some of his composure from before. "I really never have had time to finish my studies on the shape shifter, but it is important to be able to tell the difference when it is imitating something. Look for little differences in the way it acts or looks, then you can hurt it. They are easy to kill with a weapon, such as this." Ford held up the ray gun used to get rid of the shape shifter before. "To ensure your safety, I want you to have it."

"But Grunkle Ford, you need it," Dipper said with one hundred percent real concern. After hearing that story Dipper actually felt something, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Something he probably never actually felt for anyone. Empathy for his Grunkle's. 

"I have a few copies in my lab, I think you should have one," Ford said as he handed Dipper the gun and put his hand on the younger's back. 

"Thank you so much Grunkle Ford." Dipper got up and went to Ford and gave him a hug. "Thank you for everything." Ford accepted it, hugging back his great-nephew in a loving way. Dipper then looked at Stan, and did something he never thought he would do in this life. He hugged Stan, and Stan actually hugged him back. Put both arms around him and everything. 

Before Dipper pulled back Stan whispered into his ear, "I'm here for you, you know that." Dipper looked into his Grunkle's eyes and nodded.

Dipper then went to his spot and started arranging his papers. "Oh, and I can't go back to my room for a while since I'm ignoring Will, so I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

Both Stan's gave each other an exasperated look, and Stanley said, "On second thought, I'll only be there for you when it's not totally weird." And then he got up and left. 

"I better go too, I've got notes to take," Stanford said. "I'll see you later." Dipper gave him a little nod and then looked back down to his work. He was going to have to step up his game.

\---

Will had finished the movie, and was now watching Orange is the New Black. He may be sweet, but he still had other interests. About halfway through season two, he just shut off the phone. He stared at his reflection in the blank screen, thinking about how long it had been since he was left here. He just kept staring at the phone, until he got a great idea. A large grin grew on his face as he unlocked the phone using the pass code.

He had forgotten all about GIFfany and how her powers worked. He could send her a message through the phone to send help to get him out of here! 'This should work, I mean it's not magic and if I send it to her she'll receive it. This is going to work!' He thought triumphantly to himself. He entered in the contact information for his demonic friend and then clicked the button which records your voice. 

He began, "Dear GIFfany, how are you and everybody? I'm fine, could be better. Listen, I need you guys to come and get me out of here. The boy won't be coming in to see me for a few days, so it's the perfect time for you to come, just don't hurt him or anyone in his family. Please come and get me soon, I need you guys. Sincerely, Will." The demon backed up to read his message, arms crossed as he read it. 'Perfect, now to just send it.' 

He put his hands in his back pockets and walked over, about to click send. That's when he felt a piece of paper in his pocket. He took it out and his heart melted. It was the card which Dipper gave him the night he trapped him, but that had no effect on Will. He loved it just as much as he did then, maybe even more now that he couldn't see Dipper. He looked from the phone, to the card, to the door, and kept doing so. 

His head telling him one thing, his heart another. Then, he saw the shackles which Dipper had put on him. But he saw the card again which Dipper gave him. He was about to click the send button, but collapsed before he could. He started sobbing, then he reached up and clicked the delete button.

Once more, he clicked record. "Hey GIFfany, hey everybody. What's up? I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you all this. I'm happy here with Dipper, and you guys don't have to worry about breaking me out. He's already starting to trust me more and once he fully does I can come and visit you guys. Don't worry about me, you'll see me soon. Your friend, Will." He didn't even check it, he just clicked the send button. He felt like he was sealing his fate with doing this. He let the tears once again start up, and he fell against the phone, lying on it and using it as his support. What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confusing? Yes, no, maybe so? Well I tried. Hope you all enjoyed! :)


	9. One Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is that chapter that happens before everything goes crazy. Enjoy it. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was late if anyone noticed, sorry :}

Dipper sat down at the table looking at all the papers and books he had laid out. He'd been there for hours, devising a full proof plan if those demons came back. And he was sure they would. He thought out designs for new ruins to scatter in the mansion to ensure no magical creatures could enter or exit without his permission. He was making modifications to the gun Ford gave him to ensure maximum power. He was creating traps so those demons would never get close to Will.

At this point in the process, he really wasn't thinking of Will as the person he loved. He thought of him more like the object in a game of keep away, where he controlled the game. Will was the princess locked away in the tower, and Dipper was the dragon making sure no one would get to him. He kept thinking like this, reciting and practicing spells, devising plans, making traps...

He had so much work left to do, but he had been at it all night. Dipper rested his head on the table, just wanting a little break. His eyes slowly began to fall, he was welcoming the pleasure of sleep. Before he finally succumbed to sleep, he laid a gentle hand on his necklace. He thought he could hear Will, and he was singing a lovely song...

\---

"Did Will say he was going to contact you inside the Mindscape? Maybe he meant he was just going to send you a mind message. Have you gotten any of those? Maybe-" GIFfany was worried about Will, and the way Tad had described what happened when the two meet up scared her. Will was usually in control of the Mindscape, but she was afraid that stupid human may have more power than she anticipated. 

But Tad cut the younger demon off. "He said we would meet in the Mindscape, but when I tried going there, some kind of barrier was put up. I'm pretty sure Will would not do that." The square was nervously floating back and forth, contemplating the situation. "That human must have cut his powers more than we thought. I say we just break him out now, before the kid gets any smarter." 

This was unknown territory, a demon being captured and his powers being controlled by a mere being such as a human. And that demon actually wanting to stay with the human?! Never in a million years could any being predict that. 

"We should just be patient," insisted the Shape Shifter. "Even the mightiest of humans have their day. Will should be responding soon and if he doesn't, we will just wait for the kid to slip up." He let out a bit of a chuckle at that. "They have no idea what their getting themselves into, and then they're in too deep."

"Yes, S.S., we know that's how it worked with Stanford. But this human seems different." Tad snapped his fingers and a crystal ball appeared. An image of Dipper studying came up. "He seems so persistent on trying us, it's like a game to him. I bet he doesn't really care about Will even." That's when he saw Dipper start to stroke the necklace Will gave him. He seemed so tender and innocent while he did so. But then, he gripped it tightly, possessively. "I don't think this kid is even human, he rarely shows emotion!"

"So we're just gonna wait and see if Will responds?! Then wh-" GIFfany stopped mid-sentence.

"GIFfany, what's wrong?" asked the Shape Shifter. "Are you okay?"

She instantly looked relevied. "I'm getting an email from Will! Here," she said as she pointed and a printer appeared. In the dimension they were in, anything was achievable by a mere flick of the wrist. She nodded her head and a page started printing. "It just came in now. Here." She took it out and gave it to the two.

They read over it, and then read it again, and again, and again. "What is this?!?" Screeched Tad. "He really thinks he's okay in the clutches of THAT human?! He must be lying, the kid must be sending this."

"If he wrote it that means that he doesn't want to leave. Trust me, we all know Will and he would've sent a distress signal if he needed it," insisted S.S. 

Tad looked unconvinced, well as unconvinced as a square could look, then looked back to the crystal ball. He pointed it and it showed him Will. The image was blurry at first, and stayed that way for a minute. When it finally came in, they all saw Will. He was lying in his bed, staring up to the ceiling, a steady stream of tears going down the left side of his face. Tad looked over to S.S., eye looking angry. "You think he's fine?" He sounded like a volcano right on the brink of exploding.

"He would have told us, I didn't think he needed it." GIFfany watched this display from the sideline, feeling like she didn't belong there right then.

"Well maybe you should stop assuming and start looking!" Tad was growing larger, pointing to the crystal ball. He thought S.S. never really understood how Will worked, and he never really seemed to care. 

"Well," said the Shape Shifter as he turned from man to monster. He approached Tad and they were mere inches apart. "Maybe you're just jealous of that little human and all the power he has thanks to Will. I seem to recall you wanting Will's power all to yourself."

"Hm, sounds oddly familiar to the time you broke Stanford. Will was helping him build the portal, and you were so jealous he was spending time with Will and not you. You just had to-" that was when they were both broken apart.

"You two, Stop it!" GIFfany screamed as she went between the two of them. "You both know Will wouldn't want this," she said looking between the two. Tad and S.S. both tried to look one another on the eye, but couldn't bare to. "We have to make a plan and get Will out as soon as possible," she said looking to Tad. "But we have to wait for the best time," looking back to S.S.

"But how long will that take?" Tad questioned. 

"Once the human takes him out of the cage, we'll just jump them. Original plan, take them both back here, or kill the little twerp if he puts up too much of a fight. But I think we can handle him," GIFfany had an evil smirk along her face. 

"What about all the spells and runes he's learning?" Questioned S.S. "He'll have them all set-up next time he lets Will out of that cage."

"Easy, we'll see what he's doing then just find magic to counteract it. He can't be as strong as us." She looked at the two once more. "What do you guys say?"

This time, they could look each other in the eyes, or eye. "Okay," said the Shape Shifter as he changed back to a human form.

"Why not?" Said Tad as he shrunk back down. 

"Good, now that we're all in agreement, let's see what the lower life form is up to." She pointed to the crystal ball and Dipper reappeared. He had fallen asleep on the table. "Ah, meat sacks are so stupid," she said as she walked over to the ball. 

Tad and S.S.were behind her, watching the boy sleep and laughing about the stupidity of flesh bodies.

\---

Will had the feeling he was being watched for a while, a feeling he was getting quite generally now. Whether he was awake or in his dreams, he always felt like someone was watching him. He was relieved when the feeling finally went away. He grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and drew it close to him. He squeezed it with all his strength, trying to get his sadness out of him and into the inanimate object. 

Then he stopped, just wanting to caress the fluffy thing. 'It could be worse,' he thought. 'Dipper could be torturing me. Then again, this is torture. Even worse than torture since Dipper isn't here!!!' He cried more, effectively soaking the pillow. He was caught in this viscous thought cycle for the rest of the night. 

He would cry, then stop for a while, then start up again. Eventually, he decided he had cried himself out and just layed there, staring blankly at the ceiling. He closed his eye, hoping he would have a blank dream instead of the awful cage which was now his Mindscape. 

He floated in the void wearing his usual attire. He figured he wouldn't be able to control his surroundings since Dipper had them under his control, but he was able to imagine a little forest. He landed on the dirt floor, world a monochrome shade. 'Dipper must be asleep,' he figured. 

He felt a pang inside of himself, and realized Dipper must be touching his necklace again. All he could think about was Dipper, but when he thought about how the only thing he could think about was Dipper he thought about the whole day. He had such a complicated thought process for a demon of his manor. He thought about his friends and was wondering if GIFfany had gotten the message. Then he thought how his friends could hurt Dipper if he wasn't there to protect him. 

He didn't want to think of that, and instead remembered the lovely movie he watched today. He began to sing the song from Breakfast at Tiffany's, and thought of Dipper.

"Moon river, wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style some day." All the while, Will thought about Dipper as he sung. He looked straight on, thinking he saw Dipper starting to appear. He realized his subconscious probably made a fake Dipper. He looked handsome as ever, eyes a little tired and hair somewhat disheveled, but still handsome.

As Dipper entered dream mode, he saw Will standing there. He was singing, the song he couldn't remember the title of. 'What was that song?!' He looked on, not wanting to miss his dream Will's rendition. 'He looks so happy, and cute, and beautiful...' Dipper thought.

"Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker." Will went up the the "imaginary" Dipper, swaying his hips a little as he did so. "Wherever you're going, I'm going your way." Will didn't want to let this moment pass him by. He took Dipper's hands and turned him. He held Dipper's back to his chest and gently swayed.

When Will started to walk up to him, Dipper actually flushed. The way this Will was moving his hips and singing drove him crazy. When he turned him and then brought him close, a shiver escaped his lips. 

"Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see." Will looked down into Dipper's eyes, he didn't want to mess this up. Even if it was with a fake Dipper. He dipped the boy down, loving the look of curiosity and surprise and love that he saw.

"We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting round the bend." There faces were inches apart, both of them closed their eyes and tried to close the space. It was literally dejavu at its finest. "My Huckleberry Friend," but this time, no one was going to mess it up. "Moon River," Dipper's eyes opened in recognition at the title, and Will sensed it. He thought he must have done something wrong, but at the moment he really didn't care. "And me." Will went in, and placed his lips on Dipper's.

Dipper, shocked by what Will did, even if it was a dream, melted into the kiss. Will imagined a bed beneath them, then lowered Dipper onto it. He laid gentle kisses onto Dipper's lips, then peppered them on Dipper's face. Dipper was enjoying all the attention, but he wanted something more. Will started to lay kisses on his neck, and Dipper realized what he wanted. 

"Will," he said, gripping the demon's arm. "Please, I want to do it with you." He could feel Will tense in his grip, and he had wished he hadn't asked that. Then again, this was a dream, wasn't it? Shouldn't he be able to control it?

Will tensed when Dipper brought that up, he looked the "dream" Dipper in the eye. He couldn't deny that face, so instead, he just willed the apparition away. Or so he thought it was just a dream drummed up by his subconscious. He waved his hand and the Dipper faded out from the Mindscape. 

Will then lied down in the bed he created, cuddling up in the sheets. That was a beautiful, if only for a few moments.

\---

Dipper's head shot up from the desk, some papers sticking to his forehead. 'That was the strangest dream, and Will... Will was perfect.' He noticed a blanket was around him once it fell off his back. He bent down, about to pick it up why he noticed Stan looking into the fridge. He rolled his eyes at Stan in his old wife beater and boxers, then picked up the blanket. "Why are you down here?" He asked, going into monotone.

"Came to get a snack," was Stan's gruff reply. "Came to check on you, too. You weren't on the couch,and you looked so cozy on the table I didn't want to wake you." He closed the fridge, bottles moving a little inside. "I just got you a blanket and was about to go upstairs." 

Dipper's stoic expression softened a little at his Grunkle's gesture. "Thanks Gru-"

"Eh!" Stan interrupted. "I came here to check on you, and get a drink. Not have a conversation on our relationship cause that's usually where these late night chats go." His Grunkle left the room, scratching his butt on the way out. 

"Well thank you!" Dipper yelled sarcastically.

"You're welcome," was Grunkle Stan's honest to God genuine reply. 

Dipper looked shocked at this, then just slumped into his chair. Then, he remembered the dream once again. He didn't know why, but he took off running to the grand staircase. He zoomed past his Grunkle and almost knocked him over.

"Eh, watch it!" He screamed.

"Sorry Stan!" Was Dipper's rushed reply. He ran to his door, slowing himself and taking a few deep breaths upon arriving. He slowly opened one of the doors, peering inside. He saw Will, he was sleeping, and from the looks of it he was having a peaceful dream. Dipper sighed, turning and shutting the door. He almost screamed when he saw Stan once again.

"Now it's your turn to apologize to me!" He whisper yelled to Stan. 

"You care about the demon." Stan said. "A lot. Make sure you set up those spells tomorrow," he put his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Good night." He pushed Dipper's bangs aside and gave him a kiss on his birthmark. Then Stan walked away and Dipper wiped his forehead.

Dipper turned toward his door, contemplating going inside and sleeping in his own bed. But, he just didn't feel like it. He walked back down the stairs ,then grabbed his blanket from the chair and a book from the table. He walked into what he considered his living room, which was five times the size of a regular living room, and used his magic to light a fire. He sat on the couch, reading and waiting for sleep to take him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's spelling issues or words that are in the wrong place, I didn't really have time to edit.


	10. Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter lately, I've had the worst writers block for what to come next. I should have it by next week and then the rest of the story should come out shortly after. Here's a little sneak peak for what's happening later. Thanks for reading!

Dipper stood there, facing the two cornered demons. Will was behind him, shackles now having some additional chains to hold him in place. "Now which one of you should I kill off first?" He asked himself, sounding completely maniacal. 

"How dare you capture us!" Tad screamed. "We are demons, some of the most powerful beings alive! How do you think you can kill us?" Tad did not look as confident as he sounded, his little shape was shaking somewhat. He couldn't believe it, the same thing that happened to Will happening to the three of them. They knew this human was trouble.

"Well, you see, I have access to some of the most powerful magic there is," Dipper said, motioning back to Will. "I know how powerful his magic is compared to the rest of you, and I think it'll just do the job." He started to grow balls of light in his hand, electricity bouncing off of them. "I think one shot of this energy I've been storing should do the trick." 

The demons coward in the corner, trying to use any magic they could and failing. Dipper had a crazed look in his eyes, finally happy to be rid of the pests. Just as he was about to throw, something behind him yelled. 

"NO!" Will shouted. Oh, Dipper forgot he was there. "Please Dipper, don't do this. There my friends, you can't kill them." 

Dipper looked down at him, mock sympathy on his face. "Oh, my love," he said, reaching down to stroke Will's face with his free hand. "This is the only way to keep you safe. I'm sorry, but..." He wound his arm back, ready to throw.

"WAIT! What if we make a deal?" Will shouted, eyes closed. This was his last chance to save his friends. 

Dipper leaned down and grabbed Will's chin, forcing him to look up. "What is this deal?" Dipper asked, a wild fire in his eyes.

Will gulped, then began. "You have to let my friends go, I'll make sure they never bother us again. And in return, I'll be one hundred percent compliant. I'll get whatever you want, do whatever you want, just let them go." 

"And how exactly would you stop them?" Dipper asked, toying with the demon.

"If you let me use my powers, I could stop them."

"Will stop!" Screamed Tad.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Added GIFfany.

Dipper glanced over to them, but Will put his hand on the side of his face. "Dipper, if you love me then you'll at least let me do this. Please, just let me..." Will dropped his head, then his tear barrier broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If that's out of context, it should be because it's a sneak peak. XD


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is finally leaving the mansion and believes Will is safe there. I wonder who will take advantage of that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late, writers block stinks. I hope you enjoy!

When Dipper awoke, he felt like a warm barrier was surrounding him, shielding him from all the cold there was. He could hear someone distantly calling his name, and he felt like he knew the voice. He mumbled to himself, "Will..." The voice calling him got louder, and eventually he felt the lovely warmth that was surrounding him leave. Dipper got scared, believing that Will had just left him. "Will!" He shouted, opening his eyes as he did so. He saw Mabel, standing there and looking confused with a blanket in her hands. Dipper realized what happened, then reached out and yanked the blue blanket from his sister. "What do you want?" He asked, returning to his monotone voice.

"I'm getting you up. The breakfast table is cluttered with all your papers and I need somewhere to eat." She tried to say it angrily, but it really just came out like a strict statement. The way her brother looked right now, exhausted and about to lash out at any second, prevented her from talking like that.

Dipper just rolled his eyes, his grip on the blanket loosening. He snapped and the papers and books appeared on the coffee table in front of him. "Anything else your majesty?" He said, doing a mock bow.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked, this time annoyance showing in her tone. 

"Um, yes," he got out quickly. Mabel never offered him breakfast, in fact they never really ate together ever unless it was before a show. 

"Okay, I'll call you when it's ready," she said, leaving the large room.

Dipper just sat there and put his hands in his face, wondering what was going to happen. 'I'll have to set everything up soon, I don't know when they'll be coming back.' He looked down to his papers, contemplating what to do. He went through some spells he would need, then Mabel called him.

He got up and walked into the kitchen as she placed a plate in front of him. "We have a show tonight," she said as she applied some lipstick. 

Dipper just poked at his eggs, mind distant in thought. Then the information finally sunk in and his eyes widened to a large degree. "What?!! But what about Will, we can't leave him here alone. And we can't take him to the show otherwise... Ah!!!" He gripped his hair and looked to the table.

Mabel couldn't believe it. Her brother usually had so much control over his emotions, but now he was going from angry to scared to freaking out in less than ten minutes. "Dipper," she said as she gripped his shoulder. He looked up at her, eyes scared and unsure. "Just relax, everything goings to be okay."

"But what if-" she cut him off.

"Don't think of the what ifs, think of what's happening now. You'll get through this, okay?" She was looking at him dead-on, their eyes locked. 

"O-okay," he said as he gripped her hands. "I'll try. Thanks Mabel."

"No problem. Now just relax and eat your breakfast before you die of starvation." She went back to her own spot and sat down, picking up a magazine. 

"Mabel?" Dipper said, voice stronger than before. "Can you do something for me?"

"Of course," she said. To be honest, Mabel really didn't want to do anything. All she felt she needed to do was help her brother, and that was saying something. But she agreed anyway, hoping the task wouldn't be too horrible.

\---

Will was in his bed, images of last night popping into his mind. He missed Dipper terribly, only able to think of him and his beautiful face, and his cunning intellect, and his...

There was a knock at the door. Will sat-up like a bullet, praying (even though he was a demon) for it to be Dipper. "Come in," he called, voice steady. When he saw who it was, it was almost painful to keep his eyes open. He forced a smile onto his face even though he was about to burst into tears.

Mabel walked in carrying a tray of food, expression blank. "Hey Will," she said. "I just came to bring you some food. Have you been eating anything?" Did she want to bring Will food? No. Then why was she? Because Dipper asked her to. Did she care about Will? Well... More of like a "you have to like him cause he's your brother's demon boyfriend" kind of like.

Will shook his head. "Not really. I don't get very hungry even with a vessel. But thank you for bringing some stuff." He stayed in the bed, having no intention of moving.

"Yeah, well you should still eat something." Mabel placed the food on the bed then picked up the flashlight. "My brother told me what I had to do before you ate. Get up." She opened the cage door, and Will slowly but surely climbed out of the bed. Mabel held out her hand and then Will climbed on. Using the light, she grew him to regular size. Will moved to sit down on the bed and Mabel sat next to him. "Here," she said as she handed him a piece of toast. 

"Thank you," Will said as he accepted it. He took a bite, then let out a little whimper.

"Are you okay?" She asked, some worrying evident in her voice. Will was a cry baby, and she could tell the tear barrier wanted to break.

Will briskly stood up, shocking Mabel with his speed. "Thank you for the food, but I think I'm done. If you could please shrink me back down and put me in my cage, that would be great." 

Mabel contemplated what to do, just get this favor over with and put him back or see what was bothering him and possibly (definitely) let him cry on her. She tugged his arm and pulled him back onto the bed. "Will, tell me what's wrong." 

"No, i-it's fin-ne. Really..." Will started to put his hands to his eye, trying to stop the tears. Mabel, who would have been hurting Will for crying if he was any other demon, gently lowered his head to her lap and began to stroke his head.

"I really do want to hear what's wrong," she said voice gentle, even if it wasn't completely true. "Please, just tell me." Will had let the tears roll down his check as he looked up at her. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, voice little like a child. Mabel gave a little nod, and Will grew something close to a small smile. "I just miss Dipper..." He said as he turned his head away. "He was in my dream last night, and I j-just really want to see h-him." His voice began to crack and his shoulders shook a bit. "And I, I thought it was him when you walked in and when it wasn't him my heart just broke a little..." Sobs began racking his body, and when he tried to make a tissue appear it did.

Mabel just sat there stroking his hair like he was a cat. Once the sobs died down and there was only tears, she began to speak. "Will, Dipper misses you too."

At that, the demon did a little sniff. "He does?" 

Mabel giggled. "Of course he does, he mopes around cause you're not there. He's going nuts trying to find ways for those demons to leave us all alone." She felt Will stiffen a bit, but she continued. "And he's thinking about giving up everything, for you."

Will looked up at her, confused eye meeting her hard ones. "What do you mean?"

Mabel closed her eyes then remembered everything Dipper told her. "He doesn't want to do the magic show tonight because that would mean leaving you here alone. And when I asked what he'd do for the next show, and the next, and the next, he just said he didn't want to. He said he didn't want to leave you. He doesn't want to go mystery hunting, he doesn't want to do the show, he just wants to stay here with you." She looked down at him, her eyes unreadable.

When their eyes meet, Will looked down. "Mabel, I'm sorry. I don't want to make you think Dipper is wasting his life on me, but that's what's happening. And I feel horrible for it..." 

"Hey, he loves you. And that's all that matters. He's never been like this, and sometimes that's a good thing. I don't care what he does, as long as he's happy. He's lucky actually, to find someone he loves." Mabel stopped, then looked to Will who seemed better.

"Thanks Mabel, that means a lot." He had a little light in his eyes, one that showed a kind of friendship and trust.

"You tell anyone what I said and I'll find a way to kill you, even if Dipper hates me forever after the fact." Will would have flinched at that, but instead he giggled. He knew Mabel wouldn't do anything, which was kind of nice. "Can you move your head now?"

"Oh, of course," Will said as he got up. Mabel stood after, brushing off her now soaked skirt.

"Well, Dipper's gonna do the show tonight but he'll be setting up a whole bunch of spells for your friends. I'll leave you out of your cage for now, Dipper's gonna wanna say bye before the show. I'm gonna have to lock the door, though." 

"Perfectly fine, anything is better than the cage," Will said, voice a low-tone. 

"Okay, glad we could talk. Eat your food too, you may be a demon but you need to eat." She walked to the door and took a key out of her pants. "Bye," she sang as she closed the door. Will did a little wave in response, and after the door closed he heard a click. He ate his breakfast, happy with the conversation and glad he would be seeing Dipper later. He eventually got into bed, cuddling with a pillow and then falling asleep.

\---

The rest of the day was devoted to putting runes and spells all over the mansion. Dipper used the spell on all the technology in the house which should help with GIFfany. Dipper and Ford set up everything else, Ford leaving the room whenever magic was used. Dipper tried balancing his emotions, and eventually felt like he got it down until he thought of Will again. The time of the show came and Dipper had to say goodbye to Will.

He walked to his room, then knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he put the key in the lock and opened the door. Will was on the bed, cuddling a pillow to his chest. Dipper walked over putting his arms around Will. Will stirred, then looked up to Dipper. "Hello," he said, voice small and adorable. 

"Hi, how did you sleep?" Dipper asked as gently as possible. 

Will yawned. "Okay, still kind of tired though." 

"Well, I've got to go to my show, but I'll see you after cause I'm coming right back." He leaned over and placed a kiss on Will's lips, savoring the feeling.

"Should I get back into my cage?" Will asked, tone a bit worried.

"No, no... It's fine. Just sleep," Dipper said as he pulled the covers higher on Will. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Will said, looking Dipper right in the eyes. Dipper left the room, getting one last look at Will. Once he was outside, he put his hands on the door and recited a spell Ford gave him. Once he started the door began to glow an electric blue. 'If all goes according to plan, this should work,' he thought to himself. He snapped his fingers, and then he appeared next to Mabel at the front door. 

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Ready."

\---

"Tad, I thought we agreed we had to wait! If we go now they'll be expecting us!" The Shape Shifter said.

"But they're going to be at the show, and while they're there we can get Will out. The signs he set-up are ancient and we can get past them easy. This is our chance!" He said happily as he threw his little arms up.

The monster changed back into human form then contemplated it. "I guess we should do it now..." he admitted.

Tad flew up to him and elbowed him a little. "Hey, while we get Will out you can go mess with Stanford if you want!" The Shape Shifter put on an evil face, liking the new plan.

"That would be great." Just as he said that GIFfany walked into the little area from a black hole that appeared.

Tad's eye curled up and the Shape Shifter had a large grin on. "What?" she asked. There was no answer from the giddy demons. "What?!?"

"We're getting Will out!" Tad cheered. After that they set-off to make a plan and save their friend.

\---

Dipper and Mabel arrived at the tent and headed backstage to get their performance clothes on. "I swear, I'm never leaving him again. After tonight I don't think I can do this anymore..." Dipper said as he put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it, he was falling apart over Will. He knew he set everything up, but he was still frightened. 

"Dipper, he'll be fine," Mabel reassured him. "You put spells on everything, not to mention Stan and Ford are there. Will can't get away," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

He jerked away, now mad at her. "Really Mabel? What's going to happen if those demons come back. Don't tell me Will wouldn't leave with them!" He got up and walked to the curtain, peeking behind it to see how many people. It was a full house, he couldn't leave the show now.

"Dipper, if you want you can go back. I can handle this," she said. Dipper turned to look at her, and where he expected to see mischief in her eyes he saw something else: concern. He never would have seen that in a million years. But then again, he never would have acted like this in a million years.

He put his arms around her tightly and held his tears back. "Thank you for caring, Mabel." Her face was shocked, she was not used to this kind of touchy-feely stuff from her sibling.

She pushed him away and dusted herself off. "Yeah, yeah. Just go." She said, trying to act annoyed towards her brother.

"Are you sure he said," wide smile on his face as he started backing toward the backstage exit. "If you need me too-"

"It's fine, I'll just tell Soos to help me tonight," she said as she got her phone. Halfway out the door he stopped and smiled at her. She looked up from her phone and shooed him away. "Go."

Dipper turned and ran out of the door, cape billowing behind him as he ran past fans waiting to get in. He hopped back into the waiting limo. "Hit it!" he said as he closed the door. The driver was startled, but none the less he put the keys in the ignition and started it up.

"Where to, sir?" he asked, a bit disturbed at his employer's attitude.

"Pines Mansion." Dipper laid back in his seat, lightly rubbing his necklace and waiting to arrive at his home. He couldn't believe it, but being away from Will actually scared him and going back to be with him felt like the best relief in the world. He anticipated his arrival, and so did the demons who were waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is starting to end, there will probably be a few more chapters. I'll be sure to get them out as soon as possible. ;)
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm really sorry for not finishing this story, I swore I had an idea for the end. If you need closure, Dipper wins in the end and Will stays with him. Again, I'm sorry, thanks for putting up with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Again, this is my first fic and things like comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
